Kimodameshi
by aku-sama
Summary: The trick of the game is to walk through a dark trail with out getting freaked out--but who says that is all it has to be???!!! *Kaoru and Kenshin! Finally Completed!*
1. Default Chapter

Kimodameshi

RK doesn't belong to us...though, it would be nice! And I also don't own any of the moogles, from the various FF's they come from... I would just want to own one really.

AN: This is a work between me and my friend MoMo-chan, the author of some funny fics, which is why I asked her help in making this funny thing...though, she had me make original couples, so I can't really be with Enishi-sama...

"..." talking

*...* thinking

~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello people!" cried a mysterious voice. Everyone looked aboput them selves confused as Kenshin muttered an soft 'oro.'

"ORORORORORORO!" Kenshin cried out as he was tackled by a fluffy creature with a pompom on the top of his head and a pair of small wings.

"I am Kupo-chan!" cried the creature, the sounds of 'kupo-kupo' following. "My masters Aku-chan, and MoMo-ChAn have requested that you participate in a round of kimodameshi!"

"What is kimodameshi?" Kenshin asked looking up at the creature still sitting on him after the shock had gone away.

"Kimodameshi is only the most popular thing in Science Camp!" the creature bounced, making the red head cry 'oro' again, loosing air.

"Science camp? What the hell is that?" said Sano, getting irrated from the constant sounds of 'kupo' coming from the creature. "And what the hell are you?"

"Science is a learning experience in school, and I am a moggle. A smart creature who is loved by everyone! Anyway!" he bounced again, but this time flew off to stand on the porch of the dojo. "Kimodachi is walking through a dark trail with out freaking out."

"All alone, or with a partner? 'Cause busu there would probably get so scared that she'd pee in her--"

"Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru preceded to hit him over the head with her handy bokken.

"With a partner of course~!" the moogle looked all to pleased. *And you will get a kick out of them!* That thought was followed by a knowing smile--his masters could be very _strange_ sometimes... "There will also be an special couple from FFVII!!!!!!!!!"

"Really?" Misao gasped, hearts in her eyes. *I hope I can be in a group with Aoshi-sama!* 

Yahiko blushed as he sneaked a glance at Tsubame who was talking to Kupo-chan, who let her pet its head.

"I'll take Ken-san! Ohohohohohoho!" said Megumi, taking Kenshin's arm as he just picked him self up, giving everyone her famous trademark laughter.

"Who says that will happen?!" yelled Kaoru, glaring at the kitsune onna.

"What is so wrong about that tanuki-chan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why would Ken-san want such a sweaty tomboy tanuki when he could have me? A real woman?" There was a soft spot light that went around her, sakura petals floating through the air. 

Several sweatdrops followed.

"Now, let us be going!"

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: well that was the first chapter...

MoMo-ChAn: So many corrections I had to make…

Aku-chan: I'm glad you did them anyway. Even though I didn't understand that word you said…

MoMo-ChAn: You have a limited vocabulary.

Aku-chan: You don't have to be a genius to figure that out, Einstein.

MoMo-ChAn: I'm surprised you know who he is! Ohohohohohoho!

Megumi: Hey! That is my line! Ohohohohohohoho!

The two precede to laugh as Aku-chan sweatdrops in the distant.

Kupo-chan: Please click the button below and review? It would mean a lot! Ku-ku-po~!


	2. Sano and Megumi

Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
RK, all FF's, they don't belong to us-though in this chapter it sure seems like we do! Also, we don't own Alice in Wonderland, Haunted Junction, or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
AN: I got the description for kimodameshi from an episode of Marmalade Boy, which was very good-I've seen 56 episodes already and I love it! Anyway, let the hijinks ensue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is the castle owned by my lady Aku-chan!" Kupo-chan announced and everyone gasped as they looked on to see…a giant pink dollhouse!   
  
"Well, well, this must be them," said a woman's voice and in a blast of smoke that left everyone coughing stood a woman wearing a hat and a pair of dorky sunglasses. "Um…where's MoMo-ChAn and the other two?"  
  
"Right here!" in another blast of smoke showed a woman with black hair and swirly glasses as she held and Sephy plush doll to her chest. Behind her were two men being held back in straight jackets.  
  
"Cloud! You have to help me!" cried out a man with long back hair and a flowing red cape.  
  
"I can't help you!" the blond man muttered trying to free himself.  
  
"Oh, what is this? In escapee?" Aku-chan said, looking at the caped man who gulped. "I told you to stay in your room!"   
  
She dished out a whip and it wrapped around him. Aku-chan dragged him back into the house, the front door closing with a slam. All the while he was crying out for someone to save him-including Tuxedo Kamen! (We don't own him either.)  
  
"Please don't mind them, kupo!" said Kupo-chan. He brought out a bunch of cards. "Pick a card and you are coupled with who matches!"  
  
They take a card-including the two in straight jackets-though the silver haired one can't move very well as MoMo-ChAn 'misplaced' him with her doll.  
  
"I'm with Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried out, hearts in her eyes. Aoshi just stayed silent.  
  
"What? I am with the kitsune?" Sano cried out, going to strangle the moogle. "I want another try!"  
  
"You've got that one right tori-atama! Hey, tanuki, want to change for this baka?" Megumi offered, laughing her famous laugh.  
  
"No thank you," replied Kaoru, she and Kenshin had gotten the same card. The red head mean while was between blushing and oroing as he watched the two captives-who had the same card as well.  
  
"Where is my Masumune? Woman, leave me alone! And what is your problem failure?"  
  
"FAILURE? I'm no failure!"  
  
"At least I'm not the one who had a case of mistaken identity!"  
  
"I'm not the one who went insane and stole their 'mother's' body!"  
  
"Shut up failure!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Aku-chan showed up, with the caped man in tow-or who they thought it was at first, but he had silver hair and a pair of red glasses that looked like they were the ripped off version of Tuxedo Mask's mask, just dyed red. "As for you, Sano-kun, don't you like Meg-chan? You flirt with her everyday."  
  
"I do not!" Sano yelled back, lifting a fist as if to punch her.  
  
"Let me demonstrate. Red Mantle!"  
  
"Hello," said Red Mantle, and all the girls in the area swooned as he glowed in a mysterious spot light that made him look even more handsome then he already was.  
  
"Hey, you… you stop that!"  
  
"Couldn't come up with a better come back, tori?"  
  
"W…what?! How dare you say that you…you…"  
  
Aku-chan held up a sign.  
  
"Womanizing, cape loving ghost! G…Ghost! He's a ghost!" Sano turned white.  
  
"Alright, Red Mantle, you may leave."  
  
"Red Mantle Wipe!" The capped ghost left the scene.  
  
"Okay, the pair with the lowest number goes first!"  
  
"Huh?" They all looked at their cards confused.   
  
"We have a two," said Yahiko.  
  
"Nope, an ace goes first."  
  
"Oh, so me and the baka here have to go first-and after such a scene!" declared Megumi. "Well come on tori atama no baka…"  
  
"WAIT! First you must get you map!" Kupo-chan flew in front of them, landing gracefully on top of Sano's hair. *This tickles…* "Here you go, follow the trail according to the map and the maze and don't get freaked out!" *As if that WON'T happen! Everyone has gotten freaked out so far.*  
  
  
"This place is strange…" muttered Sano. They had seen several strange creatures so far, like the kind that popped out of 'Alice in Wonderland'-but minus the cranky queen, the king, strange playing cards that talked and a white rab-  
  
"Oh, my! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Hello! Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" A furry white creature in a nice coat and carrying an umbrella and a gold pocket watch rushed by.  
  
-bit. Never mind.  
  
"You getting freaked?" Megumi asked, in a gloating voice followed by her laughter at the way Sano appeared- he was a little paler then usual.  
  
"No, kitsune onna, but from the way you're asking it seems like you are the one who is scared."  
  
"What? Me scared of a little dark? Not on your life tori atama, and I have a name you know."  
  
"So do I."  
  
They continued to walk on, mean while, they were being watched through a mirror they had 'borrowed' from Fushigi Yuugi. "We've got to spice things up," said Aku-chan.  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" MoMo-ChAn asked.  
  
"By giving them something to funny to do."   
  
Evil laughter followed.  
  
  
Both sneezed, looking at each other with a single thought-someone was talking about them, and it most likely wasn't in a good way.   
  
"Look at this, I have something to play with!" cried out a strange looking thing-which resembled a blob. "Hmm, what should I turn you two into…I know!"  
  
In an annoying burst of smoke, the two disappeared to reappear as a fox and a rooster-duck.   
  
"Cock-a-doodle-quack!" Sano cried out, a blush crossing over its duck shaped beak. It looked more like a rooster in form, but its feet and beak resembled that of a duck!  
  
The fox looked at him for a moment, before laughing. The blob did so as well, muttered something about having to practice of making a rooster and then vanished in a burst of smoke.  
  
"What the hell was that…?" the rooster said, a sweat drop forming.  
  
"I don't know, but you are seriously funny!" replied the fox, who continued to snicker.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"What…?"  
  
The rooster-duck waddled over to the pond and looked at his image. "AH! Look at me, I am a freak!"  
  
"So? This freak has made me laugh!" Megumi smiled a fox smile, showing teeth.  
  
Sano sweat dropped, and took a step back. "Um…could you not show so many teeth?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's starting to scare me…"  
  
"Why? Oh, wait, you're a chicken…and chickens are eaten by foxes…You had better start running tori…"  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!" The rooster-duck cried out and started to waddle as fast as he could.  
  
"You can't run forever!"  
  
Finally after what seemed forever, Megumi caught the rooster-chicken, and pinned him down beneath her. The two started to laugh, and continued to laugh as a burst of smoke-its last appearance for this chapter-came around them and they returned to normal.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Sano was looking up, at a sign he couldn't read, as it was written in English, but he could tell that it was glowing green.  
  
"It's a sign…I think…" Megumi looked at it as well.  
  
"What's it say?" The two got up, and only then they realized that they were human again.  
  
"We're human again!"  
  
"I'm no longer a rooster-duck!"  
  
The two held hands and bounced up and down in happiness while chanting "We're human! We're human!" over and over again.  
  
The sign sweat dropped, as they didn't realize that this was an exit. They stay that way until they realized that they were being happy together. This upset them, and they turned their backs to each other, standing there for the rest of the chapter until the moogle pushed them into the exit.  
  
"Okay! Those two are done! Who goes next?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: The next couple is your pick, but just a warning, to MoMo-ChAn, since she was the one who suggested the SephyxCloud chapter-its going last, so please don't vote for them. ^.^  
  
Aku-chan: you told my sister to tell me that you asked to tell me that there was no bombing at school but gun fire and you were caught in the middle. And then that your body was sent back to India and you wanted me to get a plane ticket and go there! Why?  
  
MoMo-ChAn: You'd think she would've gotten it when her sister said I ASKED her to tell you something. And she didn't.  
  
Aku-chan: Don't change the subject!  
  
MoMo-ChAn: I'm not.  
  
Red Mantle: Red Mantle Wipe!  
  
MoMo-ChAn: Where'd you get this guy?  
  
Aku-chan: Just one of the few things that you should expect! Ahahahahahahaha!  
  
MoMo-ChAn and Red Mantle sweat drop.  
  
MoMo-ChAn: He's a rip off of Tuxedo Kamen. You might as well have gotten the Black Tiger.  
  
Aku-chan: Hmm... the Black Tiger.  
  
Red Mantle: No! I'm the only one!  
  
MoMo-ChAn: Shut up! Aku, you are NOT bringing the Black Tiger here.  
  
Aku-chan: And why not?  
  
MoMo-ChAn: Because we have the Red Mantle and Kupo-chan.  
  
Aku-chan: Oh...


	3. Sephiroth and Could

I, er, we, hope that you enjoyed the last chapter with Sano and Megumi! Oh, by the way, this is MoMo-ChAn. You may remember me from such fanfics as… ~ is hit by Aku-chan ~ Oh right, I'm not supposed to sponsor my fics… Today, because I want it, Sephy and Cloud shall go walk the path! Let the chappie begin!  
  
RK doesn't belong to us and neither do the FF characters! So please don't sue us or anything because we have no money. We also do not own anyone from RG Veda or anyone that you are ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY SURE do not belong to us.  
  
*__* -thoughts  
  
"__" - speaking  
  
Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  


~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um… where's Sano and Megumi?" asked Kaoru, unnerved by the fact that they had not returned.  
  
"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono, I'm sure they're fine, de gozaru," said Kenshin.  
  
"Oi, busu, what card did you get?"  
  
"BUSU?! GET BACK HERE YAHIKO!"  
  
And all watched as Busu chased Yahiko-chan. And then POOF!  
  
"I am RED MANTLE!"  
  
All watched as Kaoru and Yahiko ran over him. Then there was another poof and Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn appear, a Sephy doll crushed to MoMo-ChAn's chest and an Enishi doll crushed to Aku-chan's chest.  
  
"OK! Next up are the people with the cards with the two on them!" cried Aku-chan. MoMo-ChAn just nodded.  
  
"Hmph. Glad I have a ten . . ." said Sephiroth.  
  
"No you don't. You have a two," said Cloud, peering over his shoulder, having to stand on his tiptoes to look over the tall bishounen.  
  
Sephiroth looked at his card. "WHAT?!"  
  
Kupo-chan let out a small "kupo" and said, "You have to go now Mister Sephiroth."  
  
Sephiroth scowled. "Who else has a two?"  
  
Yahiko stopped as he realized that he had had a two. He looked quickly at his card, not wanting to be with a scary person like Sephiroth. Funnily enough, it was no longer a two. It was now a ten. "Hey, Tsubame, what card do you have?"  
  
"A ten."  
  
Seeing as how Tsubame isn't the world's smartest person, she didn't understand why Yahiko looked so blissful.  
  
"WHO HAS A GODDAMNED TWO?" shouted Sephiroth, miraculously free of the straitjacket and is now equipped with his six or seven foot long katana called the Masamune. Cloud, also miraculously free of his bonds, looked down at his card. He tapped Sephiroth's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want, failure?"  
  
Cloud frowned. "I'm not a failure, and I have a two."  
  
The Kenshin-gumi could not understand why Sephiroth looked so happy. I mean, wasn't he demeaning the spiky blond? Which brought up another question . . .  
  
"Why is your hair so spiky?" asked Misao.  
  
Cloud looked at her. "Well . . . uh . . . why is your hair so messy?"  
  
"Messy? My hair's not messy, is it Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi said, " . . ."  
  
Cloud looked at Aoshi, puzzled by his silence. "Does he talk?"  
  
Misao immediately came to her beloved's rescue. "Of course Aoshi-sama talks! He's one of the best swordsmen in ALL of Japan!"  
  
Sephiroth smiled a not so nice smile. "Are all of you swordsmen?"  
  
MoMo-ChAn bounced up and down nodding. Aku-chan hit her. They proceeded to have a fight which escalated into who really owns Kujaku from RG Veda. Kupo-chan sighed. * Why are my mistresses so unmannered? * "Actually, Himura-san over there is a former assassin, Kaoru is a master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, Aoshi is a master of . . . hold on, I know the word . . . double kodachi, Misao is a ninja, Yahiko is Kaoru's apprentice, Hiko-sama is the thirteenth successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and well, that gloomy guy over there smoking and staying away from us is Saitou Hajime, former leader of the Shinsengumi squad three and master of the Gatotsu technique." Kupo-chan took a deep breath after speaking so much.  
  
Sephiroth only smiled. "Well, well, if they're all so good, it would be my pleasure to fight them later."  
  
Kaoru piped, "Oh, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu only exists to protect!"  
  
Hiko took a quick swig of his sake jug and said, "Same for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I'm not fighting you."  
  
"So you're scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
Saitou walked over, tossing his cigarette on the ground. Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn screamed as they saw the still lighted cigarette touch the ground.  
  
"FIRE!" they screamed, running over and stamping out the cigarette. Saitou just kept walking toward Sephiroth.  
  
"I'll fight you."  
  
"NO YOU WON'T BECAUSE CLOUD AND SEPHY HAVE TO GO DO KIMODAMESHI!" shouted MoMo-ChAn.  
  
Sephiroth just smiled at Saitou. "You're lucky," he said, "I would have easily defeated you."  
  
"Not if I killed you first."  
  
"OK!" said Aku-chan, shoving Cloud and Sephiroth to the entrance. "GO!"  
  
With another "POOF!" pink smoke appeared and made the entrance disappear. The last thing the two heard was MoMo shouting, "WHY PINK?!"  
  
Sephiroth shoved Cloud. "Follow me, pathetic failure."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a failure. I beat you, didn't I?"  
  
"Only because you were damned lucky and because you were supposed to defeat me. Nothing more."  
  
They continued on. Sephy looked at his card again. No longer was it a two, but a "GET OUT OF TROUBLE FREE" card. Puzzled, he shrugged and put it away. He smothered a laugh as Cloud tripped over a stray root.  
  
It was now a dark forest and they didn't have a map. They could see because both of them had GLOWING Mako eyes and Sephy's are extra pretty 'cause they're green. Anyway, they both took a step back as they saw the worst thing in the world.  
  
PINK FUZZLES!  
  
It was AWFUL. They were PINK and they were CUTE and they had BIG, BLUE EYES and they had little paws and could float in the air! And one of them had a BOW! A BIG, GREEN BOW! Sephy and Cloud almost puked from the cuteness. Then Sephiroth remembered his special weapon . . .  
  
Drawing his Masamune, he cut through those pink fuzzles and laughed as what was left of them quivered in pain. Cloud gave a small gasp.  
  
"YOU KILLED THE FUZZLES!" he shouted. "AND YOU DIDN'T USE MATERIA!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It would have been funny to watch them float around on fire."  
  
"Hmm . . . well, there are probably more fuzzles later on. I'll kill them then."  
  
As they moved on, the forest went from dark and scary, to cute and bright. The trees were healthy and filled with BRIGHT green leaves, birds sang and flew by, cute bunnies hopped along the ground, deer danced in flower beds, and there was a kamikaze squirrel war party marching into the dark part of the forest. Cloud looked around.  
  
"Look, there a cloud shaped like my head!"  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "Concentrate Strife. We can worry about your mental stability later."  
  
"MY mental stability? What about yours? I don't have some freaky alien talking to me in my head and saying she's my 'mother'."  
  
Sephiroth turned around, eyes blazing. "Do NOT insult Jenova!" Turning back to their surroundings, he realized the setting had changed. Again. It was now a field.  
  
"Hey, what happened to the forest?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Cloud screamed as he looked past Sephiroth. "PINK FUZZLES!"  
  
The pink fuzzles were no longer cute. They had sharp, dripping fangs, angry red eyes, long claws, and there was still a bow-wearing fuzzle.  
  
Sephiroth sighed. * I'm really not in the mood to fight . . . * He pulled out his "GET OUT OF TROUBLE FREE!" card and said, "I use this."  
  
POOF! The pink fuzzles no longer headed toward Sephiroth, but headed toward Cloud. Screaming, he pulled out his Ultima Weapon and hacked away at them. They separated and then came back together. Still screaming his head off, he use Fire materia to burn them. Now there were pink fiery fuzzles! Cloud took off to running around in circles. Then the pink fuzzles died. As it turns out, they were weak to fire. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and continued on, dragging him on the ground. Sooner or later, he found a glowing green sign next to a pool of Mako.  
  
"Look, it's a Mako pool!" whispered Cloud.  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's an exit too."  
  
"I know."  
  
Deciding that if he didn't stick the Masamune into Cloud now, he never would. Just as he was about to stab him, MoMo-ChAn appeared.  
  
"You can't kill him because I have him on loan from Halee. So sorry. I can get you a clone though."  
  
Sephiroth thought this over for a bit. "Alright. A clone then."  
  
"What? You can't kill me!" cried Cloud.  
  
"You're a little slow, I'll just kill a clone of you."  
  
"Oh. OK then."  
  
All three walked through the exit.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Cloud lay facedown on the ground, unconscious.  
  
And the pink fuzzles return . . .  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*

Aku-chan: I want a pink fuzzle!

MoMo-ChAn: They would probably eat you.

Kupo-chan: No, they would probably run from her.

Aku-chan: Why are you so mean to me?

MoMo-ChAn: Because it's fun.

Aku-chan: Can you please stop it?

MoMo-ChAn: What if I say no?

Aku-chan: *cries*  


Kupo-chan: please make Aku-chan happy and leave a review.


	4. Aoshi and Misao's turn!

Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn.   
  
RK and anything else we use in this fic from other animes doesn't belong to us.  
  
AN: Well, we are back--and with A+M! Chiruken, your wish is granted!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
"Who has the three?" Kupo-chan asked.  
  
"We do!" cried Misao, jumping up next to stone cold Aoshi.  
  
"Okay, you may go--and don't forget your map!"  
  
  
"Aoshi-sama, this place is freaky, huh?" Misao said, trying to strike up conversation.  
  
Aoshi stayed quiet.  
  
Misao continued with some endless chatter until she gave up--and used her secret weapon of all time!  
  
"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what to do cause this is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend! etc.…"  
  
Aoshi silently listened to her, what ever she talked about, he paid attention to--but when she stopped talking, he grew a little worried, though he didn't show it--and then she started singing.  
  
It went on and on, this annoying song that was endless and endless, and finally, before he could snap an idea came to him! If this didn't shut her up, he didn't know what would.  
  
Stopping, he reached out and grabbed Misao, turning her around quickly and placing a kiss on her lips.   
  
Time passed by slowly--but for Misao it went by too quickly!   
  
When he finally released her, she was weak in the knees, hardly able to stand on her own but followed Aoshi as he started walking again. *Aoshi-sama kissed me! He KISSED me!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Man, that was WEAK!" declared Aku-chan from their chamber, watching the two as they walked from the image in their "borrowed" mirror. "Vincent! Where is my drink?"  
  
"Right here," said Vincent, showing up with a tray, on top of which was a large grape soda and ice.  
  
"Thank you. You may go."  
  
Vincent left, but before he could leave the room. "Steady ho Carolina!"  
  
A large bull with a masked figure came running past, trampling over the poor mutated man leaving him a wreck.  
  
"Aku-chan! You promised me you wouldn't use him!" declared MoMo-ChAn in anger.  
  
"Ah, now come on! Just once? Anyway, we have to get back to the couple at hand!"  
  
"Oh, right, but I will deal it out with you later on!"  
  
"Oww…"  
  
"Red Mantle Wipe!"  
  
  
The two had continued on, Misao walking somewhat better then she had before, but it still didn't really help.  
  
"Aoshi-sama kissed me…" She mumbled, knowing exactly what she was going to tell the other girls when she got back! It would be such a shock to them!  
  
Aoshi meanwhile was thinking about how soft and nice her lips had been, as well as kissing her again.  
  
"I am Volkan! The undefeated of the east!" cried out a child, and on a small hill of dirt stood a small boy dressed in western clothing--though it looked quite old and torn.  
  
"Onii-san, you are mixing your lines from watching GGundam!" said a little girl next at the bottom of the mound, on her back was a very large sword.   
  
"I didn't ask for your advice Dortin!"  
  
"Um…how did you guys get here?" Misao asked, going up to the two.  
  
"This strange guy in a red cape came and whisked away Miss Cleo, and we are here to come and save her," said Dortin, bowing to the two as she introduced herself and her brother.   
  
"I'm Misao and this is Aoshi-sama! That strange guy must've been the same one we meet before at the beginning, right Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi stayed silent.  
  
"He doesn't talk much does he?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"Reminds me of a robot--or maybe of those statues we saw on that island!" said Volkan, poking at Aoshi as if he wouldn't mind.  
  
Actually, he did, for his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.  
  
"Volkan! Dortin!"  
  
"Ah! It is the evil sorcerer!" declared Volkan as a young man dressed in black came running up to them.  
  
"No, onii-san, that's just Orphen," said Dortin.  
  
"Are you trying to disagree with your onii-san?"  
  
"No, I'm just trying to save you from your idiotic plans, like usual."  
  
"If you listen to her, you might learn something," said Orphen, hearing all that was said from Volkan.  
  
"Did you find Miss Cleo yet?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm afraid we lost Majic as well."  
  
"Maybe we can help?" said Misao.  
  
"A young girl and an ice man like that could be no help in a case I can solve perfectly on my own!" declared Volkan, standing tall and mighty.  
  
*Must not use kodachi on him…Must not use kodachi on him…* said Aoshi in his thoughts, turning it over and over again. *Mustn't…mustn't…*  
  
"The light of heavens; come forth when I call!" said Orphen, and in an amazing ray of light coming from his fists, and Volkan was blasted into the air.  
  
"Onii-san!" Dortin went running after him.  
  
"How did you do that?" exclaimed Misao.  
  
"Magic."  
  
"So cool!"  
  
*Too bad…I couldn't use my double kodachi…* thought Aoshi.  
  
"Oh my goodness! We have to continue on with your travel through the maze!" cried out Misao, not noticing the passage of time--really, how would she in the company of her Aoshi-sama? "If we see any of your friends, we'll tell them you are looking for them!"  
  
Misao and Aoshi headed off.  
  
"I still think this is lame," complained Aku-chan.  
  
"It was YOUR plan," replied MoMo-ChAn.  
  
"Yeah, but who'd think it would take this long?"  
  
"Its Aoshi-sama we are dealing with."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!" Aoshi and Misao found themselves traveling on this strange ride through a tunnel where a bunch of dolls were singing another annoying song--or so in Aoshi's case.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! There's Japan!" called out Misao, pointing to the figures.  
  
He didn't reply, once more repeating his thoughts from before. *Mustn't use double kodachi…Mustn't…*  
  
A long time later they found themselves at the end of the ride, but Misao liked the catchy song so much that she started singing it! Even though she didn't know a word of English!  
  
"It's a small world after all!" she sang out quite cheerfully. This just added to Aoshi's nerves. He had to think of a way to keep her quite--but he couldn't come up with anything!   
  
And finally it came to him.  
  
Picking the small girl up he held her in a lover's warm embrace and kissed her kindly on the lips.  
  
The kiss ended and Misao looked at Aoshi stunned; and equal shocked to see his eyes holding a warm gaze.  
  
"Aoshi-sama…"  
  
"Shh, how about just plain old Aoshi from now on, ne?"  
  
"Hai…" They kissed once more, not noticing they were on a swan shaped boat carrying them down a stream that wasn't there before, heading for the exit.  
  
In the distance there was a swarm of pink hovering around a tree where a young man with blond hair was--tied upside down and hanging as the pink fuzzles attacked him with no mercy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aku-chan: Chiruken, I hope you liked that!  
  
Kupo-chan: Poor Cloud though…kupo.  
  
MoMo-ChAn: I told you not to use Black Tiger!  
  
Aku-chan: So?  
  
MoMo-ChAn: You have Red Mantle!  
  
Aku-chan: Can't I have more? You can never have too many bishoens!  
  
Vincent (still an injured mess on the floor): Someone help me…  
  
Red Mantle: Red Mantle Wipe!  
  
MoMo-ChAn: SHUT UP! **Punches Red Mantle in the face** AND WHY PINK?! I hate pink! NO MORE PINK!

Everyone sweat dropped. 


	5. Now Saitou and Chou!

A/N: Mwa ha ha ha . . . It is I, MoMo-ChAn! And I have written . . . THE CHOU AND SAITOU CHAPTER! **Does Megumi laugh, then gets bombarded by lawyers** Let's go on to the disclaimer, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to us. Neither does Black Tiger (Sorcerer Stabber Orphen) or Sephy, Vinnie, Cloud, and the moogle (Final Fantasy series). We also hold no possession over Narnia and it's characters.  
  
*__* - thoughts  
  
"__" - speaking  
  
Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
  
  
Aku-chan absent-mindedly adjusted her sunglasses. Behind her was the newly repainted dollhouse. It was no longer that AWFUL pink color, but a lovely shade of grey. Aku-chan looked at Kupo-chan who looked at MoMo-ChAn who absent-mindedly wondered why there are so many chans. Aku-chan (LOOKIE! IT'S A CHAN) coughed and nudged the moogle. Giving a small glare at his mistress, Kupo-chan stepped forward.  
  
"Who has the four card?"  
  
Everyone looked at his or her cards. Chou, who had somehow magically appeared, raised his card confusedly. Saitou, off in his demented little world by the tree, showed his four card.  
  
"So . . . Chou and Saitou get to go on Kimodameshi!" cried MoMo-ChAn, her Sephy doll held to her chest and the REAL Sephiroth by her side.  
  
"I don't want to go," said Saitou, flicking away his cigarette.  
  
"FIRE HAZARD! PUT IT OUT RED MANTLE!" screamed aku-chan. Red Mantle flies in on a giant beetle and stomps out the cigarette.  
  
"Where did you get the giant beetle?" asked aku-chan.  
  
Blushing faintly, Red Mantle said, "I kinda borrowed it from BLACK TIGER."  
  
"Black Tiger? Isn't he like . . . a master at the Tower of Fang?"  
  
"Well yes, but he still lives his dream as: BLACK TIGER."  
  
MoMo-ChAn coughed and gestured to Saitou and Chou.  
  
"I don't want to do this stupid Kimodameshi thing."  
  
"Oh come on, Chou, it could be fun!" said aku-chan  
  
"There's no point to it," said Saitou.  
  
"YOU UNDERSTAND!" cried Kupo-chan.  
  
"If you don't cooperate then Sephy will have to force you," said MoMo-ChAn, pointing to Sephiroth.  
  
"Who said I was going to help you?"  
  
"I'll give you as many Cloud clones as you want."  
  
"Deal." Sephiroth glared at Saitou and Chou. They didn't budge. Sephiroth stepped forward. Nothing. Sephiroth unsheathed the beautiful Masamune and held it at his side. Still no reaction! Now he raised it in an attacking position. Saitou just unsheathed his own sword and held it in a Gatotsu style 1. Deciding that this could take forever, Sephiroth took out a Manipulate Materia and manipulated Chou and Saitou to obey MoMo and aku-chan.  
  
"You couldn't have done so from the beginning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are so cool."  
  
Saitou and Chou were standing at the entrance to the Kimodameshi path. Kupo-chan walked up to them, a map in his hands. * This gets boring . . . * Here's your map. Be careful. * Yadda yadda . . . I just wanna go HOME . . . *  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Bye-bye!" said MoMo and aku, waving as Saitou and Chou entered the Kimodameshi path.  
  
***ON THE PATH***  
  
Saitou blinked and shook his head. Chou did the same. The realized they were now in a dark forest with LOTS of snow around.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?!" shouted Chou.  
  
Saitou just looked at him and continued on. Chou snorted. * Stupid, uppity piece of . . . Why does HE have to be my partner? *  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
Chou walked up and squinted as he looked up a tall, metallic thingy that gave off light. It was a really bright light. Chou looked at Saitou.  
  
"You work for the police, don't you know? Can't you figure it out?"  
  
Saitou just glared at him. "If I did, would I have asked?"  
  
Just then an odd little man trotted up. He was half man half goat. A faun or a satyr, if you will. His warm, beady little eyes sized up Saitou and Chou, who were about three times his size.  
  
"Ohh . . . Are you two Sons of Adam?" said the goat creature.  
  
"What the hell?" said Saitou. Chou merely scratched his head.  
  
"Oh. Then you're not Sons of Adam?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Chou, pushing Saitou behind him.  
  
"Oh, didn't I introduce myself? I am Tumnus, Tumnus the Faun."  
  
"I see. And can you tell us what this metal thingy is?"  
  
"That's the light post. They say it's been there since the beginning of Narnia, when Aslan was here," the faun said in a hushed voice.  
  
"And what is Narnia?" said Saitou.  
  
The faun gave a little chuckle. "Why, this is Narnia."  
  
"I guessed as much. But where is Narnia?"  
  
The faun stared at Saitou like he was an idiot. Chou cleared his throat and crouched down to meet the faun eye to eye.  
  
"Have you ever seen a grey dollhouse that used to be pink?"  
  
The faun stared at Chou as if he were an idiot as well. After darting his eyes around a bit, he said, "My house isn't far from here, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Tea?" said Saitou and Chou said in unison. "I don't do tea," said Chou. "I only go for good hard sake!" And because I, MoMo-ChAn, wish it, we shall have a flashback . . .  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Chou was about fifteen years old. He was dressed rather poorly and his hair was only 1 foot tall! He's on his way to being a hoogi-atama! (Roughly means broom head) He looked at the people as they passed him, staring at their purses. Finding a rather plump one attached to a drunk man (WOW, A DRUNK WITH MONEY!) and smiled.  
  
"He he he he he . . ." snickered Chou, as he approached the drunk. Unfortunately for him, the drunk noticed him and . . .  
  
"HEY!" cried the drunk, "IS MY DRINKIN' BUDDY!"  
  
Grabbing Chou by the neck, he dragged him to the nearest bar.  
  
"OI, MINNA!" shouted the drunk, "GET MY BUDDY HERE A HARD ONE!"  
  
And, with the hard one in front of Chou and Chou not wanting to be a coward, grabbed the glass (or cup or whatever) and downed it in ONE GULP.  
  
And therefore, instant drunkenness was invented. Oh, and Chou being an alcoholic too.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Tumnus sighed. "Well, don't you want anything to eat?"  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed even more. "How can we trust you?" he said, unsheathing his blade. Tumnus' eyes grew wide at the shiny blade.  
  
"You know what? Forget it," he said hastily, running into the forest.  
  
Saitou and Chou continued. The place was seriously freaking them out. There was no noise. As they walked through the freezing cold of Narnia's winter, a sled pulled up in front of them. In the sled was the ugliest dwarf you'll ever see. And next to him was the palest woman in white fur you'll ever see. Her lips became a smirk.  
  
"Ahh . . . so the two Sons of Adam are here. But where are the Daughters of Eve?" the white lady said.  
  
"Sons of Adam again," said Saitou, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. The witch narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If you are not Sons of Adam, then what are you?"  
  
"Lost," said Chou, feeling his clothes to see if his bendy sword was still there.  
  
"Then you're useless. I might as well turn you to stone."  
  
"I'd kill you in an instant," said Saitou, voice even.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Well, if my partner over there doesn't get to you, I will," said Chou.  
  
The witch frowned. "Ah, go die in the forest," she said bitterly, whipping her reindeer and going away.  
  
"What an odd place," said Chou.  
  
Trudging through the snow, they ran into a couple of leopards, which they killed. Walking and walking, they found the exit. Chou sighed. * Thank goodness, I was almost gonna die, being with Anti-Social Man here . . . *  
  
It was a pink sign that marked the exit. There was a glowing green portal next to it. There was also a tree, which was covered in pink fuzzles and the unconscious Cloud. After staring at Cloud for a minute or so, Saitou pushed Chou into the portal. Seeing that it wouldn't kill him, he went through it himself.  
  
***END***  
  
MoMo: That was fun.  
  
Aku: Why did you throw Volcan and Dortin away?  
  
MoMo: I didn't want them here.  
  
Aku: Do you think they found Cleao?  
  
MoMo: I dunno.  
  
Kupo: I wanna go to the Moogle caves again . . .  
  
Aku: Homesick?  
  
Kupo: No, but it's better than being with you.  
  
Aku: YOU LITTLE . . .!  
  
Vincent: Can I go now?  
  
Aku: NO!  
  
Sephiroth: Can I?  
  
MoMo: Never. You'll be with me for ALL eternity . . .  
  
Sephiroth: Damn . . .  



	6. Yahiko and Tsubame

Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
RK doesn't belong to us, or anything else we put in this fic.  
  
AN: Well…despite the fact a Ranma ½ couple will appear soon in this fic, I used this anime to bring in Yahiko and Tsubame and their trip. Now on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Aku-chan, appearing from the house carried piggyback style by Vincent, "Yahiko-chan is up next!"  
"What? Don't call me -chan! And sides I have a ten-" said Yahiko, but he was cut off.  
"Look again," said MoMo-ChAn.  
"The number changed again…kowaii…" whispered Tsubame. In her hands was her card, the 4 of diamonds.  
"Um, when will we go?" asked Kaoru, holding up her card.  
"Last," said Aku-chan without even looking. "Now please go on!" Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn vanished in a puff of pink smoke.  
"You heard the ladies!" said Kupo-chan, pushing the two out into the maze. "Oops…I forgot to give them a map…oh well, they'll figure it out."  
  
Meanwhile the two came upon a beach-they were even dressed for the occasion. Around them people came about, including a giant panda who was fanning himself as a young woman cut watermelon beside him under the shade of a umbrella.  
"Why hello cutie!" said a small old man, holding in his hands a bracelet. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
"Hey you, Tsubame happens to be with me!" declared Yahiko, hitting the old man on the head with his bokken.  
"Why did you do that to me young man?" The old man came up with tears. Just then a young woman with red hair landed on the old man's head, burying it in the sand.  
"Maybe because you deserved it ya little freak!" said the red head. "Please don't mind him." The red head kicked him into the air, sending him flying. The girl walked off, but the bracelet was left behind, which Tsubame picked up.  
"Would you like to steal my panties?" said a very old, big woman ghost, holding in her hands her very big underwear.  
"Ahh!" cried out Yahiko in fear, grabbing Tsubame and making a run for it.  
"Come back! Please steal my panties!" The ghost cried out.  
  
The two continued to travel, until a nice looking woman carrying in her arms a wrapped up sword came upon them. "Hello, but could you please direct me to where I might find a Ranma Saotome?"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name," said Yahiko. Tsubame nodding her head in agreement.  
"Oh well, another chance in finding my son is lost."  
"Your son is lost?"  
"He's with his father, but…I haven't seen him sense he was a child, taken by his father for a long training trip!" The woman was close to tears as she bid them fair well. The two waved goodbye as well, until they couldn't see her anymore.  
They went on their way. Finally they came upon a nice resting spot in the shade where they sat down to take a rest. Tsubame took out the bracelet she had found and looked at the three places where jewels should've been, but one was empty while the other two had lovely jewels. She tried to remove on of the other jewels, and found that it easily came out. And it went right into her mouth, by a certain old man, but the red head girl had put something about her eyes. Yahiko delivered the kick that sent him into the air this time though.  
"What did he just give her!" cried out Yahiko as the red head stopped him from de-blindfolding the girl.  
"A love potion! The first one she sees of the opposite sex she will fall in love with! And it might be the life time pill," explained the red head girl at the hotel where she and her family and friends where staying as the visited the beach. They had said their names, the red head being Ranma, the panda being Genma, and the old freak was named Happosai.  
"Okay… what do you mean by life time pill?" Tsubame asked, softly.  
"Well, there are three pills, the moment pill, the one-day pill and the life time pill. You fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex you see for either a few minutes, a day, or for the rest of your life! All depending on the pill you take," said Akane, a nice girl with girl hair and eyes.  
"Hey, Tsubame-chan… are you in love with some one already? Before all this?" Yahiko asked, blushing.  
Tsubame blushed as well, even while she answered. "Yes… I do love someone."  
"Then I suggest you don't take off that blindfold until we come upon him." Yahiko sounded depressed, thinking it wasn't him.  
"Oh, don't worry Yahiko-chan! Its you I like!" Tsubame felt around until Yahiko took hold of her hand, holding it in his own. She tore the blindfold off and looked right into his eyes.  
"No Tsubame-chan!" cried out Happosai jumping into the room while riding a fake white horse and wearing a nice white tux complete with a bouquet of white roses.  
"Who are you little man?" Tsubame ended up kicking the old man out the window in which he came in after he had groped onto her. Then she hugged Yahiko tightly.  
"And HOW old are they?" said the sign that Genma held up.  
"Well, its young love," said Kasumi, smiling. "And 'sides, its sweet."  
The next thing they all knew, they vanished in a blast of pink smoke and everyone reappeared in a church, dressed for the occasion of a wedding. Though, Yahiko was in the wedding dress and Tsubame in the tux! Genma, the panda, was the priest, and Happosai-who reappeared with them-was the ring bearer.   
"Do you, Tsubame," read the sign Genma held up, "take Yahiko as your wedded loving… person?"  
"Yes!" Tsubame smiled happily, hugging Yahiko once more, this time a little TOO tight, as he was starting to turn blue.  
"And do you, Yahiko, take Tsubame as your wedded person?"  
"I-"  
"Hold right there!" A woman cried out, and she appeared in the aisle, wearing a cheerleading outfit, holding out a baton. "Mariko is here! And I want to know, if you, cross-dressing Tsubame, know anything about cheering for true love!"  
"Oh sure I do!" Tsubame ripped off her tux to reveal her own cheerleading out fit, which had a picture of Yahiko's head on it as well "I love you" by it! In her hands where two pompoms. "For Yahiko's love!"  
In a flash of pompoms all shaped like Yahiko's head, Mariko was pushed out the window and into the air.  
"Now, let us get on with the wedding." Tsubame took her place aside Yahiko once more, in her tux as well.  
"Answer the question from before," said the sign Genma held up.  
"I...do."  
"You may kiss your person."  
Tsubame kissed Yahiko on the cheek.  
They left the church where people threw rice and such into the air, and made their way into a nice car decked out for a wedding, on the back was a sign that said "Just Married," along with cans tied on strings to the bumper. The two drove off with Yahiko throwing the bouquet back behind his head.  
If it makes a difference, an old woman named Cologne caught the bouquet.  
  
  
The two continued to drive off until they came upon a garage door, which said "Exit." It opened for them and they were brought back.  
"Icchan go boom!" In time for the two to get back, so did Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn, who appeared with more people.  
"Ohh! How sweet!" Aku-chan cooed, taking pictures of Tsubame and Yahiko who were still in their wedding gowns. "I can't wait until I get them developed!"  
"Okay…" muttered Kupo-chan. "Whose next?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MoMo-ChAn: Can you really marry those two?  
  
Genma: No. Aku-chan just had me do so.  
  
Aku-chan: ^.^  
  
MoMo-Chan: I don't like you Genma. PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Aku-chan: *blots out the gruesome fight* Thank you for reading!


	7. Iccchan and Mr Kageura

A/N: BEHOLD! ICCHAN AND KAGEURA! It is I, MoMo-ChAn, who brings to you this 7th installment of Kimodameshi. They go into the sky . . .  
  
Disclaimer: We hold no possession over Rurouni Kenshin, Miracle Girls, or Angelic Layer. While I would really like an angel of my own and an Aoshi plushie plus an Icchan plushie and a pair of Kageura's glasses, I don't. And we hold no possession over any Final Fantasy characters.  
  
**Quote of the Day** (This is a ritual of MoMo's) "ICCHAN GO BOOM!" - Icchan, Angelic Layer  
  
  
Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
  
  
"Yahiko and Tsubame are done," Kupo-chan said, pom-pom drooping.  
  
"Aw . . . What's wrong Kupo-chan?" MoMo asked.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Take a nap. I'll take over."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kupo-chan fluttered underneath a tree and went to sleep. Aku-chan came out of the grey dollhouse, Vincent not far behind. She was angry for some reason.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" cried aku-chan.  
  
"Where's what?" said MoMo, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sephiroth.  
  
"MY ENISHI PLUSHIE!"  
  
Vincent shrugged. "We looked all over the dollhouse. It's nowhere to be found."  
  
MoMo looked skeptical. "Nowhere?"  
  
"Nowhere," Vincent confirmed.  
  
"Who's Enishi, by the way?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Enishi, thought Kenshin, That sounds familiar, de gozaru.  
  
"ENISHI-SAMA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed aku-chan, throwing herself on the ground and pounding it with her fists.  
  
"You have Valentine, why are you getting upset over a doll?" Sephiroth said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Kaoru pressed.  
  
"No."  
  
MoMo was holding her head, as if to keep out headaches. "URUSAI!" she shouted. Everyone shut up. Glaring at everyone, she pointed at Kupo-chan. "Kupo-chan is SLEEPING! He is very tired and you will wake him! And aku-chan, what are you doing? We'll find your Enishi plushie later. Right now, we have to concentrate on-"  
  
"ICCHAN GO BOOM!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a crazy man in a white labcoat and glasses that didn't show his eyes popped out of a tree, holding two branches with leaves in his hands. He ran over to MoMo, who finished her sentence, "-Icchan and Kageura."  
  
Icchan stared at MoMo. "Why are you calling me Icchan?"  
  
"Do you want me to call you chief Mihara?"  
  
Icchan thought this over a little while then shook his head. "No. But you're not Misaki. Where am I?"  
  
Aku-chan got up and adjusted her sunglasses. "You are in a different world. You will walk a path in a sky with your partner, who has a six card."  
  
MoMo-ChAn slipped the six card into Icchan's hand. "There ya go."  
  
Icchan nodded, his right hand under his chin (index finger on left side, thumb on right), and nodded. "I see. And where is my partner?"  
  
"Who, Kageura-sensei? Well he should be-"  
  
"LASER EYES!" Two beams of light shot out of the woods that surrounded the dollhouse. A man in a labcoat and wearing glasses (ones that you can see through) and messy black hair came running out of the trees. Immediately, he stopped as he saw the group.  
  
"-right here," MoMo finished.  
  
"Where am I?" Kageura asked.  
  
Aku-chan stepped forward and opened her mouth. She explained the whole thing to Kageura and he nodded. But Icchan was angry.  
  
"COPYCAT!" Icchan screamed, an accusing finger pointed at Kageura.  
  
Kageura looked up from his six of diamonds at Icchan, noticing him for the first time. "ME?! YOU'RE THE COPYCAT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY OUTFIT!"  
  
Sephiroth and Vincent leaned against a tree, Kaoru stayed behind Kenshin, who 'oroed' and aku-chan and MoMo came between the two insane men.  
  
"Now, now, Icchan," MoMo said, "Just because you're weirder than Kageura-"  
  
"HE IS NOT WEIRDER THAN ME!"  
  
Aku-chan hit Kageura. "Of course Icchan's weirder. Do you threaten your assistants? No? Well, Icchan does, so SHUT UP!"  
  
MoMo sighed. "OK, Icchan. Calm down and I'll give you some sugar crystals."  
  
"Ice cream too?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Icchan pondered this for a while then said, "If the ice cream melts even a little, I'll kill you!"  
  
MoMo looked at aku. Aku looked at MoMo. Everyone stared at the two newest members of the group. Kaoru tapped Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"Which one's Icchan?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"I don't know, de gozaru yo."  
  
Ice cream magically appeared in Icchan's hand, as well as a bag of sugar crystals. Icchan opened the bag of sugar crystals and poured them over the ice cream and began to eat. Kageura got even madder as he watched Icchan.  
  
"Why don't I get anything to eat?!" Kageura focused his laser eyes (which are just beams of light, so no one gets hurt) on Icchan. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Can I kill him?" Sephiroth asked, knowing that if he killed Kageura without asking something bad would happen.  
  
"No."  
  
Strawberry ice cream appeared in Kageura's hands. He began to eat as well. Everyone waited for the two weirdoes to finish. When they had finished, aku-chan introduced them to each other.  
  
"Kageura-sensei," she began politely, "this is Chief Mihara who goes by the name Icchan. He is the creator of Angelic Layer, and is a very smart and perverted man." Icchan glared at aku. Aku, ignoring the glare, introduced Kageura to Icchan. "Icchan, this is Kageura-sensei, he is a science professor at (name of school because I can't remember!). He likes to dabble in ESP, and although he is not a psychic, he stole that potion from Mika to give him his laser eyes."  
  
MoMo clapped her hands. A map fell on her head, bounced of and hit her glasses, making them uneven. Screaming for no one to look, she adjusted her swirly glasses so they covered her eyes. MoMo picked up the map and gave it to Kageura. Then she took it back and gave it to Icchan. Then she took it back again, scratched her head, and gave it to both of them.  
  
"This is your map. It will help you as you travel through the sky."  
  
"The sky?" Kageura asked.  
  
"Yes, the sky." MoMo gestured to the rainbow stairs that had magically appeared. They led up all the way into the sky. Icchan and Kageura stared at it.  
  
"I'm not walking all the way. Kageura! Carry me! If you even slow your pace I'll kill you!" Icchan commanded.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"KAGEURA-SENSEI!" aku exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry. You just have to go up ten stairs and it becomes an escalator. NOW GO!" cried MoMo. The two didn't move. MoMo glared at them. Nothing. "Sephiroth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you use manipulate on them?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cloud clones to kill . . ."  
  
"MANIPULATE!"  
  
Icchan and Kageura climbed up the ten steps and it became an escalator, leading all the way in the sky. Aku-chan snapped her fingers and the mirror belonging to Taiitsukun (or Tai-Yi-Jun if you go by Chinese . . .) from Fushigi Yuugi (don't own either) appeared in front of everyone.  
  
"Let's watch!" cried aku-chan. "RED MANTLE!"  
  
Red Mantle appeared. "Yes?"  
  
"Go get popcorn."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Icchan and Kageura were in the sky where there were lots of clouds, cherubs, and a shining sun. There was so much happiness. Icchan grabbed one of the cherubs and inspected it.  
  
"Hm . . . lightweight, wings, chubby, but where do batteries go . . .?"  
  
The cherub got out of his hand and slapped him straight across his face and flew off. Kageura laughed. Icchan looked at him.  
  
"I make millions of dollars and I'm famous. How about you?"  
  
That shut Kageura up. As he followed Icchan, Kageura thought, 'Stupid show off.'  
  
They jumped on clouds to stay in the air. OK, just picture a clear blue background. Now put some clouds there. Now put two men in labcoats and glasses jumping on clouds. That's what it was like. Jump, bounce, jump, bounce . . . it never ends. Until Icchan tripped onto a cloud. He got a face full of moisture. And the moisture from the cloud was COLD.  
  
"Stupid cloud," Icchan muttered, "you're supposed to be fluffy."  
  
"No they're not, clouds are condensed water-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kageura didn't like Icchan. So he punched him. Icchan didn't like Kageura. So he went squid-like and slapped Kageura continuously.  
  
"Stop hitting me!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
And so, Kageura and Icchan began to fight furiously, destroying the pretty clouds. They walked (or rather, rolled, trying to kill each other) the length of the sky until they came upon a thin spot on the clouds . . .  
  
There was a scream emitted from Kageura as they fell, but Icchan merely enjoyed the ride. And because Icchan enjoyed the ride, he gets the right to be the weirder one. They fell faster and faster, until they crashed into the earth in front of aku and MoMo. Aku turned her head away from the mirror.  
  
"Oh, you're back."  
  
Kageura and Icchan got up, not a scratch on 'em. They wobbled over to MoMo and aku. Pulling out star wands that they stole from Kirby (does not belong to us) tapped them on their noses. Icchan and Kageura disappeared! Kaoru's eyes widened and Kenshin let out a faint, "Oro."  
  
Aku was now crying over her lost Enishi doll. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Red Mantle try to comfort her. MoMo, Sephiroth, and Vincent went over to Kupo-chan. He was already awake and leaning over a cauldron with some bubbly green stuff. MoMo nodded to Sephy and Vincent and took out the ENISHI DOLL! Aku-chan saw the doll in her hands held over the cauldron.  
  
"ENISHI-SAMA!" screamed aku-chan.  
  
PLOP! The little doll fell into the green stuff. There was a POOF! of green smoke and then, when the smoke cleared away, there was Enishi.  
  
"What the . . ." Enishi trailed. Then he saw Kenshin. He got angry. "HIMURA YOU B-"  
  
Enishi was cut off as aku-chan ran at him and hugged him really hard. "Enishi-sama," she said, "you're real!"  
  
Still holding onto him, aku ran into the woods, leaving Kenshin to "Oro?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "Kenshin, who's Enishi?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru, his purple eyes showing confusion. "I don't know, de gozaru yo."  
  
***END***  
  
MoMo: No aku-chan . . . she ran off with Enishi . . .  
  
Sephiroth: That's nice.  
  
Vincent: What happened to Lucrecia?  
  
MoMo: I dunno. Don't you?  
  
Vincent: No. I haven't seen her after aku sedated us in the cave.  
  
Sephiroth: When did you get in a cave?  
  
Vincent: MoMo's previous fanfic that was removed.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh yes, I remember that . . . **Glares at MoMo**  
  
MoMo: ^^;; Um, yeah, well, anyway . . . I'm sure the reviewers want to review, so bye! **Runs off**  
  
Extra note: To get info on Kageura go to www.miraclegirls.net  
  
And to get information on Icchan, go to   



	8. Enishisama and ME!

Kimodameshi: A collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn.  
  
RK and anything else doesn't belong to us…sadly, I don't own Enishi-sama…  
  
Quote of the day: "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucrecia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
"Vincent…why are you crying?" Kupo-chan asked Vincent, who was crying along with Red Mantle and Black Tiger-not to forget all of his adorable little animal rides.  
  
"She doesn't want me!" All three cried out in agony.  
  
"Of course she does," said MoMo-ChAn, insuring the trio. "She just has a new play thing now, and you know how she is when she gets a new toy."  
  
"So that Enishi fellow is a 'toy' to her?" Kenshin said, trying to remember where he heard of Enishi before.  
  
"Yes, and this one I don't think she will let go of-even if the cops come after her for stopping the RK series!"  
  
"Kupo! They are the couple with the seventh card!" declared Kupo-chan. "But, I think they won't be coming out, so I'll give them a few hours before sending out the next couple."  
  
  
  
Enishi woke to find himself sitting in a comfy chair, his feet held on a nice foot rest and dressed in nice, soft clothes that seemed very foreign to him, he was wearing jeans and a now a-day shirt after all, matching in his nice blue and orange colors.  
  
"Eni-chan," aku-chan said, smiling as she came into the room, dressed in a nice blue-orange mix dress, and an apron with "Kiss the Chief" written on it.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Of course you do, baka! I'm your wife!"  
  
"My wife?"  
  
"Yes, we married only last week."  
  
"Last week…yeah, I can remember…"  
  
"Well, can you tell me what you call me? My adorable nickname?"  
  
"Robi…"  
  
"Good!" Robi gave her husband a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek and loving every moment of it! He was hers! Mine, all mine! ^.^ "Now, you still here and I'll go make us some dinner!"  
  
Robi gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
Mean while, Enishi looked about the room and found it acceptable before leaning back deeper into his chair. Just then, an Emperor penguin peeked his head from about the corner of a wall; his beady black glass eyes glaring at Enishi.  
  
Those eyes changed into those of an angel as it waddled over to Enishi. The two looked at each other for a moment, and the penguin bit down hard on Enishi's nose. He made no sound, just glared at the creature hanging from his nose.  
  
"Ah! Eni-chan!" Robi cried out, and the penguin let go, running off to hide behind a piece of furniture. "MY poor baby!"  
  
She crushed Enishi to her chest, all the while sobbing. This happened for only a while, for then she let go and dragged him to the kitchen, where she wrapped up his nose.  
  
"Now, you go to bed and rest-I don't want you up! First you didn't know what was going on and Pen then had to go all jealous of you!" Robi sobbed a moment, before ushering Enishi up the back stairs and to their bedroom, making him lie down under the covers and close his eyes.  
  
Enishi said nothing all the while, he didn't like what was going on, as if this all wasn't really natural. And he had a plan on how to get out of the place, his only question was on how to get past Robi.  
  
"Pen-you be a good penguin and watch your papa and make sure he gets some rest, okay? And if you dare to hurt him again, I will PERSONALLY pluck every feather off your body. Got it? Good, now behave!" Robi skipped down the stairs, Pen watching her with angelic eyes before turning towards Enishi. Walking into the room with his silly walk, he shut the door quietly and jumped on to the bed.  
  
The two glared at each other, before Pen jumped at him, tackling him and shoving his to the bed. The two wrestled, but Enishi had been ready for him, and taking an empty pillowcase he shoved him into it and tied the top into a tight knot before throwing him out the window.  
  
Looking about the room, he scavenged for something that would be perfect to tie someone up with. He soon found some nylon, and taking plenty of it, he slowly crept down the stairs and waited for his chance to startle Robi.  
  
"What will Eni-chan like?" she said to herself, pausing in her work. "I know!"  
  
She turned her back to the opening to the back stairs and Enishi took the chance. Tying her up was easy, and he threw her into the closet.  
  
Going out the back door, he found him self at the end of the maze, Kenshin was standing innocently in front of him, back turned. An image came to him, one he didn't know all to well, but he would do SOMETHING to try and really remember.  
  
The only thing he didn't suspect was the love Vincent, Red Mantle and Black Tiger had for aku-chan, and the three tackled him to the ground, Carolina the bull sitting on him. And another thing-an enraged aku-chan who was stronger then she looked. She had gotten out of her bindings and out of the maze, the earth shaking beneath her feet.  
  
"ORO!!!" Kenshin cried out, eyes going swirly as he looked on.  
  
Kupo-chan ushered them all back to a safe line as Kenshin FINALLY recognized him. "Oro! Is it really you?"  
  
Despite Kupo-chan's and MoMo-ChAn's warnings, Kenshin went on and kneeled in front of the flattened Enishi. "Its really you, ISN'T it?"  
  
"Himura…I will!"  
  
"Eni-chan!" aku-chan's enraged cry as she threw Carolina off of him and took him by the collar of his shirt stopped all other conversation. "You are to NOT talk to strangers!"  
  
She dragged him off into the house, Enishi abadoning all hope.  
  
"Kenshin! Your hair!" Kaoru cried out-hanging onto the end of Kenshin's ponytail was Pen. Kenshin started to panic, but MoMo-ChAn came to the rescue and took Pen off, throwing him behind her shoulder-opposite direction of Carolina, whom Black Tiger went after.  
  
"There! Now, who was next?"  
  
"I think I am," said the ever smiling Soujiro.  
  
"Chu!" said a small adorable rodent looking creature named Chuchu.  
  
"Oh, that's right."  
  
Kenshin oroed softly as he shook his head. "No, no, Tomoe's brother had black hair, not white, de gozaru..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Soujiro: *smile*  
  
Chuchu: *smile*  
  
Red Mantle: *smile*  
  
Black Tiger: *smile*  
  
Vincent: *smile*  
  
Cloud: *cry of pain*  
  
Sephiroth: *smirk*  
  
MoMo: Sou-chan and Chu-Chu! WooP! And when did Vinnie fall in love with aku-chan?  
  
Vincent: *shaking his head* I don't remember what happened. Can someone tell me? *wanders aimlessly*  
  
Aku: DAMN! The pill wore off! Time for another dosage! *runs after Vinnie*  
  
Sephiroth: ...  
  
MoMo: Sephy?  
  
Sephiroth: ... get me ice cream.  
  
Chu-chu: CHU!  
  
Red Mantle, Black Tiger, Sou-chan: US TOO!  
  
MoMo: *sighs* Fine... *mutters* Icchan had a bad influence...


	9. Sou and Chuchu

A/N: Yes, yes, we bring you SOU-CHAN! And Chu-Chu, from Shoujo Kakumei Utena (Revolutionary Girl Utena). BUT IT'S STILL SOU-CHAN!  
  
Disclaimer: We hold NO possession over RK characters or any other characters that you KNOW do NOT belong to us.  
  
Quote of the Day: "Here's your . . . frindle." -Nicholas Allen, Frindle by Andrew Clements (really funny! YOU MUST READ)  
  
Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Aku-chan was back. Enishi was nowhere in sight. MoMo and everyone else were worried.  
  
"What did you do with Enishi?" MoMo asked her partner, who glared at her.  
  
"It's ENISHI-SAMA and I didn't do anything."  
  
"He's in the dollhouse, right?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Kupo-chan coughed and gestured to the Tenken and the little lavender colored mouse on his shoulder. Unfortunately for poor Soujiro, Chu-Chu, with his everlasting appetite, was eating his clothes. Sou-chan was still smiling, though it was strained considerably. Kaoru and Kenshin were talking to him.  
  
"How have you been, Seta-san?"  
  
"Well enough, Himura-san."  
  
"YOU'RE the Tenken no Soujiro?!"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Huh. I always thought you'd be bigger or older or something."  
  
"Ah, well, Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't assume, de gozaru ka."  
  
" . . . Can someone get this mouse off my shoulder?"  
  
MoMo shook her head, causing her swirly glasses to fly off. Screaming at everyone NOT to look, she scrambled on the grass, eyes closed and hands extended, searching for the precious swirly glasses. Finding them, she jammed them on her face and began to talk.  
  
"Chu-Chu is supposed to go with you. He's you're partner, de gozaru."  
  
Kenshin oroed at this and muttered something like, "That's MY line, de gozaru." Kaoru, overhearing him, smacked him and said, "Kenshin, behave!"  
  
Sephiroth and Vincent, who were trapped there against their will, decided to do their own thing. Vinnie decided to climb up a tree and stare at the sky and Sephiroth decided to look REALLY cool by finding a soft, red, big chair resembling Eriol's chair in CardCaptor Sakura, sitting in it, and polishing his Masamune. MoMo, however, continued to talk.  
  
" . . . And it'll really be fun Sou-chan, Chu-Chu!"  
  
Soujiro's eyebrow twitched. "Sou-chan?"  
  
Aku-chan cut in. "It's just a cute shortening of your name. You like?"  
  
Soujiro didn't say anything. It was taking his all not to kill MoMo. Chu-Chu was now on his head, inspecting his hair. Sou-chan had had enough. He grabbed the little critter and held it to his face and . . .  
  
Gave Chu-Chu a cracker. Chu-Chu grabbed the cracker and immediately began to eat it, letting crumbs fall on Soujiro's sleeve. There was another eyebrow twitch and Soujiro's smile began to get smaller.  
  
Kupo-chan noticed this and grabbed Chu-Chu. Chu-Chu, startled by the grab, dropped his cracker. And when Chu-Chu loses his food, it's not a good thing.  
  
"Chu chu, chu chu!" cried Chu-Chu.  
  
Kupo-chan gave the protesting mouse a look. Chu-Chu, thinking only of his stomach and the lost cracker, protested harder.  
  
"CHU CHU!" screamed Chu-Chu, and bit Kupo's hand. Kupo-chan let go of Chu-Chu, who fell only two feet before he hit the ground. Since the mouse is only like five inches tall, it hurt when he fell on the ground. In fact, the impact made him go swirly-eyed.   
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, "The mouse is copying me, de gozaru."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin, ready to swat him for stupidity and then saw Chu-Chu's swirly eyes. Blinking, she looked at Kenshin then at Chu-Chu. A confused look crossed her face. "How did the mouse learn to go swirly-eyed like Kenshin?"  
  
"All anime characters can do it," said Aku-chan, who was smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
"Why?" asked MoMo.  
  
"BECAUSE I HAVE ENISHI-SAMA!"  
  
"Will you let go of Vincent then?"  
  
"No. HE'S MINE."  
  
Soujiro watched the two authors talk. He turned his head to look at whichever one was talking. Chu-Chu had regained consciousness and was climbing up Soujiro's pants.  
  
"Chu . . ." Chu-Chu whimpered.  
  
Soujiro, noticing this, acted like the nice guy he is and picked up the little mouse. He put him on his shoulder and watched the two authors argue.  
  
"WELL SEPHIROTH DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!"  
  
"VINCENT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!"  
  
"YES HE DOES!"

  
"WHAT ABOUT BLACK TIGER? HE BELONGS AT THE TOWER OF FANG!"  
  
"I LIKE BLACK TIGER!"  
  
"ME TOO, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME PUT HIM IN MY FANFICS!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
Kupo-chan tapped Aku-chan on the shoulder. "Umm . . . Shouldn't we send Chu-Chu and Soujiro on their way." He pointed to the two. Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah . . ." Aku-chan said.  
  
"I forgot. Give them their map, Kupo-chan."  
  
"OK." Kupo-chan flittered over to the duo and handed them their map. He then led them to the forest's entrance. As the two walked in (rather: as Soujiro walked in with Chu-Chu) Kupo-chan said, "Be careful."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soujiro hummed as he walked the forest's path. It was day apparently, seeing as how the sun was shining through the trees. A few butterflies flew through, a bird sang occasionally, and there was the quiet rustling of the trees. Chu-Chu, however, didn't like it.  
  
Chu-Chu could not see food. That wasn't good. Chu-Chu was hungry. He lost the cracker and now he was in a savage jungle with no food. What was the poor mouse to do? Chu-Chu was feeling faint . . .  
  
Soujiro looked at the mouse. Chu-Chu had fainted on his shoulder. Soujiro wasn't sure if he was supposed to wake up the mouse or just let him sleep . . . For a five-inch tall mouse, he sure was fat.  
  
"What am I supposed to do here?" Soujiro wondered, walking through the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MoMo let out an exasperated sigh. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted. "This is boring!"  
  
They were all watching Soujiro walk through the forest in Taiitsukun's mirror. Aku-chan frowned.  
  
"How about we make their worst nightmares come true?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he glared at Aku-chan. "Seta-san has gone very far. He is no longer a heartless killer. If you do that, he might turn back into what he was."  
  
MoMo nodded. "I agree with Kenshin. Let's not do that to Sou-chan. But we can do that to Chu-Chu. That fruity loser Saionji can come."  
  
Aku beamed. "OK!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chu-Chu was scared. He wasn't on Soujiro's shoulder anymore. He was in Saionji's over furnished dorm. Chu-Chu squeaked loudly as Saionji slapped his mistress, Anthy.  
  
"Chu-Chu!" he cried, grabbing a fork and rushing at Saionji.  
  
Saionji merely laughed and stepped on him.  
  
Soujiro stared at the mouse. He was jerking around as if someone was stepping on him. Soujiro had tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. For some weird reason, Soujiro liked the little mouse. He was cute and gluttonous. Gluttonous? That was it! Soujiro digged around in his little bag and came out with a rice bun. Holding it close to Chu-Chu's face he whispered, "I hope you like rice buns."  
  
Saionji was still stepping on him. But his shoe smelled like a rice bun . . . Chu-Chu took a bite and came back to the real world. Soujiro sighed and smiled as Chu-Chu attacked the bun. "CHU CHU!" cried Chu-Chu, stuffing his face.  
  
After he was finished, Chu-Chu was lifted onto Sou-chan's shoulder again and he began to walk. And then . . .  
  
The pink fuzzles returned. Baring their sharp white teeth, they attacked. Soujiro tossed Chu-Chu into the safety of a moss patch and began to fight. Of course, he used the dull side of his blade to knock out the fuzzles. Chu-Chu clapped as one by one the fuzzles were taken down. Soujiro sighed and looked at Chu-Chu, who had attached himself to the sword's scabbard (or cover, whichever). Tired as he was, Soujiro continued to walk until the found the exit.  
  
"CHU!" cried Chu-Chu, thinking of his mistress.  
  
Soujiro sighed. "I get to go back to my wandering . . ."  
  
They walked through the portal, sending them back to their own worlds.  
  
***END***  


Aku-chan: Why did you send them back?

A poster board cut out of MoMo-ChAn: …

Kupo-chan: She isn't there…

Sephiroth: Which means I can run.

Aku-chan: No you can't.

A metal cage drops down on top of him. Sephiroth touched it and got shocked with sleeping gas.


	10. Shishio and Rath

Kimodameshi

RK and Dragon Knights doesn't belong to us.

WARNING: incredibly short and cute things at the cutest.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, I was thinking of one thing, but this will just have to do," said Aku-chan "Either this of rock star additions."

"Where'd you come up with that idea?" MoMo-ChAn asked.

"My sister. Anyway, this will have to do."

"Are you sure?" They look out over the seating and both sweatdroped.

"Not really."

"I can't believe this!" Yumi cried out. "You set Shishio-sama up with that…that FREAK! And not me?!"

Shishio—who has gone under massive plastic surgery for the dead—is perfectly normal looking and enjoying the chaos around smiles. While his partner, Rath, is holding a fuzzie and trying to ask if he could kill it, but no one is paying attention to him.

"Well, if we had you two paired, it wouldn't be funny," said Aku-chan, but Yumi just keeps glaring at MoMo-ChAn. Finally it seems to snap and Yumi takes out a giant mallet much like those from Ranma ½ and cashes her around the house.

"Um…Yumi-san, it was my idea," Aku-chan says, and soon enough, she is running around while Yumi cashes her around the big pink house.

"Shishio! Rath, you two better get going before Aku-chan is forced to change her mind," said MoMo-ChAn and Vincent sends the two through the Great Big Book of Everything. In the back ground there is a catchy melody sung by a strange looking cat and dog.

Shishio and Rath find them selves under the letter C, but it isn't for cat, or cricket or anything else, but rather it is C for Cute—as in animals at their cutest. But first, there was darkness, followed by a now-day setting with a small round carpet and a basket. The two look at each other before slowly itching forwards and uncovering it to find…a littler of cute little puppies with soft white hair and pitiful little cries! Their cries of terror soon follow.

For a demon killing dragon knight cute things isn't something you notice, but it was rather, Shishio's cry and the weak and the over protective mother's growl and angry look that made it turn to terror. The two soon flee with a dog hot on their trail until they come to another little setting, but this one is a farm.

All around them were cute farm babies. The calves and dogs, and chicks and the total cuteness! It was enough to make Shishio weep at the weakness of all these creatures, but also the fact he was falling for their weak and cuteness!

They ran once more, meeting cute after cute after cute, until they came upon the max of it all. There it was, sitting on a soft rug, claws gripping a ball of red yarn, his fur a nice calico color. A kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

Their screams of terror filled the air until the exit door appeared, the sign cracking and the two fleeing for their lives. *Insert evil laughter.*

But the two don't stop there, only go on their separate ways. Shishio grabs Yumi and flees back to hell while Rath takes his sword and the small scared which is supposedly Cescia and goes back to his own world.

Meanwhile, the little kitten shows up at the waiting area, mewing and looking sweet while washing his little paw. The girls "ow" and "ah" at it. 

Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn just sweatdrop once more and then turn to look at each other. "This was better then rock star additions?"

"I thought it was funny!" Aku-chan holds up the kitten to MoMo-ChAn with a smile. And isn't he just adorable."

"Um…Aku-chan, it's a girl."

"Opps! My mistake!"

~*~*~*~*~*

MoMo-ChAn: That was…

Sephiroth: In need of a make over? 

Aku-chan: What a cute little kitten.

Black Tiger: I made no appearance!

Vincent: Maybe you went home?

Enishi: Mmmph Mm Mmphmm! *No one pays attention to him.*

Could: Ow… (He is still in the tree.) Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
RK and Dragon Knights doesn't belong to us.  
  
WARNING: incredibly short and cute things at the cutest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, I was thinking of one thing, but this will just have to do," said Aku-chan "Either this or rock star additions."  
  
"Where'd you come up with that idea?" MoMo-ChAn asked.  
  
"My sister. Anyway, this will have to do."  
  
"Are you sure?" They look out over the seating and both sweatdropped.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Yumi cried out. "You set Shishio-sama up with that… that... FREAK! And why not me?!"  
  
Shishio-who is the same old evil son-of-a-wait-this-is-a-G-fic-gotta-keep-it-clean- is enjoying the chaos around him and smiles his crazy little smile. His partner, Rath, is holding a fuzzle and trying to ask if he could kill it, but no one is paying attention to him. His little dragon, Fire, is in chibi form and is resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if we had you two paired, it wouldn't be funny," said Aku-chan, but Yumi just keeps glaring at MoMo-ChAn. Finally the poor maniacal girl (who loves a burnt mummy when there are several more cute, available, and UNBURNT guys in Japan) seems to snap and Yumi takes out a giant mallet much like those from Ranma ½ and chases her around the house.  
  
"Um… Yumi-san, it was my idea," Aku-chan says, and soon enough, she is running, screaming for Vincent at the top of her lungs while Yumi chases her around the big gray house.  
  
"Shishio, Rath, you two better get going before Aku-chan is forced to change her mind," said MoMo-ChAn and Vincent sends the two through the Great Big Book of Everything. In the background there is a catchy melody sung by a strange-looking cat and dog. Fire became very, very frightened, and held up a sign reading, [I HAVE A BAD FEELING SOMETHING CUTE WILL HAPPEN]  
  
Shishio and Rath find themselves under a big, curlycue letter C, but it isn't for cat, or cricket or anything else that actually starts with the letter C, but rather it is C for Cute- as in animals at their cutest. But first, there was darkness, followed by a nowadays setting with a small round carpet and a basket. The two looked at each other before slowly inching forwards and uncovering it to find… a littler of cute little puppies with soft white hair and pitiful little cries! Their cries of terror soon follow.  
For a demon-killing dragon knight, cute things isn't something you notice, especially when you yourself are rather cute, but it was Shishio's cry that rang out at the sight of such weak things that had managed to come into existence, and the over-protective mother's growl and angry look that made it turn to terror. Rath, being rather fond of dogs because of Crewger, tried to calm the mother down but was bitten. The two soon flee with a dog hot on their trail until they come to another little setting, but this one is a farm.  
  
All around them were cute farm babies. There were calves, puppies, lambs, and the total cuteness package! It was enough to make Shishio weep at the weakness of all these creatures, but also the fact he was falling for their weak and cuteness! 'The strong shall live and the weak shall die,' Shishio recited in his head. 'Strong live, weak die, strong live, weak die...' Rath found a cute little colt, and, from the unknown depths of his jacket, took out and apple and fed it to him. Shishio, appalled by the riduculous behavior of his companion, knocked him over the head with his sword, grabbed him, and ran for his bloody dead self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is boring!" whines a very bored MoMo, staring at Taiitsukun's mirror.  
  
"It's not boring, it's cute!" protests Aku-chan.  
  
"It's sickening," says Sephiroth. "No wonder that mummy guy and demon obsessed freak are running."  
  
"Technically," says a suddenly scholarly Red Mantle, "Shishio is running and is dragging Rath."  
  
"KILL THE WEAK SHISHIO-SAMA!" screamed Yumi, punching the air enthusiastically. MoMo turned to look at her.  
  
"I thought we immobolized you . . ."  
  
"Hai, but I got out. Which means I gotta . . ." Yumi pulls out a board with a nail in it and tries to bash poor MoMo's head in.  
  
"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
So Yumi chases both MoMo and Aku around screaming that she will kill the weak so the strong survive in the name of Shishio-sama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shishio and Rath run once more (even a Dragon Knight can get too much of cuteness), meeting cute after cute after cute, until they came upon the max limit of it all. There it was, sitting on a soft rug, claws gripping a ball of red yarn, her fur a nice calico color. A kitten playing with a ball of yarn.  
  
Their screams of terror at the extreme cuteness filled the air, little Fire's screams joining theirs, until the exit door appeared, the sign cracking and the two fleeing for their lives. *Insert evil laughter*  
  
But the two don't stop there, only go on their separate ways. Shishio appears for a short time and grabs Yumi as a GIGANTIC, GAPING HOLE OPENS and flees back to Hell while Rath takes his sword and the small scared fuzzy white thing, that has waited patiently because she was stuffed with sugar, which is supposedly Cesia and goes back to his own world.  
  
Meanwhile, the little kitten shows up at the waiting area, mewing and looking sweet while washing her little paw. Kaoru and Kupo-chan, who has never seen a cat, "ooh" and "ah" at it. Kenshin, who has not been mentioned at all like Kaoru and Kupo, merely goes "oro" as the kitten bites him.  
  
Aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn just sweatdrop once more and then turn to look at each other. "This was better then rock star additions?"  
"I thought it was funny!" Aku-chan holds up the kitten to MoMo-ChAn with a smile. And isn't he just adorable?"  
  
"Um…Aku-chan, it's a girl."  
  
"OOPS! My mistake!"  
  
"... I'm sooo writing the next chapter..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
MoMo-ChAn: That was…  
  
Sephiroth: In need of a make over?   
  
Aku-chan: What a cute little kitten.  
  
Black Tiger: I made no appearance!  
  
Vincent: Maybe you went home?  
  
Enishi: Mmmph Mm Mmphmm! *No one pays attention to him.*  
  
Cloud: Ow… (He is still in the tree.)  
  
MoMo: Remind me to get some of Cloud's DNA, I should send him back to Tifa...


	11. Hiko and Okina

A/N: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! It's me! No, not Megumi, MoMo-ChAn! I have come to bestow upon you all . . . THE HIKO AND OKINA CHAPTER! Yes, I know, didn't we already do Hiko-sama? Yes, but then we changed the chapter so it would be Saitou and Chou. NOW WATCH AS HIKO AND OKINA GET DRUNK! By the way, this is the Ten card. Next is the Jack. Then Queen. Then King (K standing for Kaoru and Kenshin).

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Aku-chan doesn't own RK. And whatever or whomever you think don't belong to us (Sephiroth, Vincent, Kupo-chan, etc.) then they probably DON'T belong to us.

**Quote of the Day** (just for the hell of it) "The heart, look. I can see its heart. The heart beats." - Pandora/Lydia, from Pandora by Anne Rice

Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn

Chapter whatever-it-is

"SHISHOU!" cried Kenshin. "OKINA-DONO!"

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing?"

Kenshin looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "MoMo-ChAn and aku-chan said that they needed to find Okina-dono and Shishou, de gozaru. So I'm helping, de gozaru yo."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin like he was an idiot. "You realize those two will make those two walk that path and do horrible things to them?"

Kenshin pondered this statement for a minute. "Sou da ne." Then he cheered up and went around in a circle, shouting, "SHISHOU! WHERE ARE YOU SHISHOU?!"

There was a loud gunshot not ten feet away from Kenshin's position. His eyes narrowed and he drew his sakabatou. Instinctively, he moved closer to Kaoru, knowing that everyone attacks her. Just then, aku-chan walked through the bushes, shaking one of those guns that people shoot in order to start a race.

"Damn," she muttered, now hitting it softly against her palm, "It worked a second ago . . ."

Kenshin ran at her and put the sakabatou against her neck. Noticing the shiny blade, aku-chan screamed. Like, really loud. Like so loud, it would break your computer monitor if it were real. Answering to the scream, MoMo appeared in a poof of strawberry-scented smoke.

"Make it scented," MoMo coughed, "That'll make it better my . . . Oh Kenshin? What are you doing?"

Kenshin turned to look at her, the sakabatou (that's a fun word, sakabatou) still against aku-chan's neck. "I'm making sure she doesn't shoot anybody, de gozaru yo."

MoMo shook her head. "No Kenshin, that gun isn't loaded. She just pulls a trigger and a loud-"

BANG! The gun went off in aku's hand, making Kenshin drop his sakabatou (Sakabatou, sakabatou, I wish I had a sakabatou!) in alarm. Aku took advantage of this and hid behind MoMo. MoMo clucked at her.

"By the gods, you have magic you know."

Aku-chan merely trembled. "I . . . I know that."

"So why were you playing with the starting gun?"

"Because it's fun, doofus."

MoMo merely shook her head.

"Ano . . ." Kenshin said, "have you found Shishou and Okina-dono?"

"NOPE!" shouted a suddenly happy Aku-chan.

Kaoru frowned. "Why do you do this to us?!"

Aku and MoMo responded at the same time: "BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"

Vincent appeared next to aku-chan as if by magic. Maybe he is magic. Maybe that son-of-a- oops, sorry about that. Can't get off the topic. Anyway, Vincent said softly, "Sephiroth and Kupo have found Hiko and Okina."

"Hiko-sama, Vinnie," aku-chan said, "Hiko-SAMA."

"Right."

Kenshin stepped forward. "Ano, where are Shishou and Okina-dono?"

Vincent turned and gestured to all of them to follow him. So, like they were supposed to, they followed him. Yes, even the untrusting Kaoru followed him. Soon they came to the dollhouse. MoMo whispered to aku, "I told you we shouldn't have got it from Barbie®. Damn rich folks. I swear they cheated us." Vincent gestured to the root cellar doors. You know, one of those things that you go into when there's gonna be a tornado.

"Why are you pointing at the root cellar Vinnie?"

Vincent cringed at the nickname and said, "Because that's where they are." In his head, he thought, "Can't turn into Chaos and kill them . . . Must atone for sins . . . Think of . . . Lucrecia!"

Happily ignoring Vincent's obvious disapproval of the nickname, aku opened the cellar door to reveal . . .

A big sign saying, "DO NOT DISTURB. DRINKING IN PROCESS."

After reading the sign, aku turned around and begain to walk away. MoMo called after her, "Where are you going?"

Aku looked at her. "The sign said 'Do not disturb'. Who am I to argue with the sign?"

Everyone facefaulted. The sign was pushed aside to reveal Sephiroth and Kupo-chan.

"SEPHIROTH-SAMA!" gasped MoMo. "I didn't know you drank alcohol!"

"I don't really. Makes one's movements too slow."

Kupo-chan did a backflip in the air (Moogles can fly, you know) and said, "Hiko-sama and Okina are drinking wine down here!" He fluttered down the steps and everyone obviously followed him except for Sephiroth and Vincent. Sephiroth stared at Vincent for a few seconds and then said, "She called you Vinnie again, didn't she?"

Vincent grimaced at the hated nickname. "How'd you know?"

"It was obvious you wanted to kill her."

"That was Chaos, not me."

"Yeah, sure it was."

Meanwhile aku, MoMo, Kupo, Kenshin, and Kaoru had met up with the somewhat quarter drunk Hiko-sama, a fully drunk Okina-dono, and tied up Enishi who was looking as if he was going to cry until he saw Kenshin.

"BATTOUSAI! I'LL -"

Unfortunately for Enishi, MoMo had chosen that time to give Enishi a big piece of sponge cake.

"Oro?" said Kenshin, eyes widening.

"Kenshin, who is that guy?" Kaoru pressed.

"Um . . . Sessha doesn't know, de gozaru yo!"

Kaoru, being Kaoru, accepted the excuse. Aku and Kupo, however, were inspecting the bottles of wine that the two had consumed.

"NOT THE VINTAGE 1933!" yelled aku. "THAT ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SERVED AT THE BIRTH OF MY FIRST CHILD!"

Hearing this, Enishi gave a muffled scream of terror (muffled because of the sponge cake) and tried to flee. Of course, the poor man was tied up and merely fell over. Kaoru gave Enishi a look.

"Why'd he do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why, because aku forced him into marriage with herself, de gozaru," MoMo said.

"You're doing it again, de gozaru ka."

"Doing what again, Kenshin?"

"Copying me, de gozaru ka."

Kupo looked at Hiko first and held up seven Kupo Nuts. "How many Kupo Nuts are in my hand, Hiko?"

Hiko looked at the nuts. "Seven." Hiko is not very drunk.

"Okina-dono, how many Kupo nuts do I have?"

"WOO, LOOKIT ALL THE PRETTY NUTS!! SPEAKING OF NUTS, DID I EVER TELL YOU ABOUT THE GREAT NUT HUNT?! I WAS A LAD OF-" Okina is fully drunk. Kupo looked worried.

"We can't send Okina like this. We'll just have to do something with them here. What do you say masters?"

"OH GODS, YOU BROKE THE 1952 BOTTLE OF CHAMPAGNE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SERVED AT MY SISTER'S WEDDING!"

"What do you say Master MoMo?"

"NO OKINA, DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Um . . . I'll take that as a yes."

"NUTS! AOSHI NEVER TOUCHES NUTS! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE NUTS BOY?!" shouted Okina at Enishi, pulling at his poor cheeks.

"That's one interesting drunk," said Hiko amusedly. Aku turned on him. "I SUPPOSE YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"Yes, yes I do."

Hiko turned on his Hiko charm and aku melted. "Oh, that's good, I hope you're have a good time, is there anything I can get you?"

"Some real sake."

"RIGHT AWAY! RED MANTLE!"

Red Mantle appears, does what aku says, disappears on a green ostrich. MoMo and Kupo watch him disappear into the horizon. "Why does Black Tiger keep letting him use his damned animals?!"

"Because they're buddies and Black Tiger doesn't like keeping them at the Tower of Fang?"

"Eh, good enough."

"Um, Okina-san, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru as she watched the old man's hand snake around her waist.

Okina's face was very, very red. "I is just gonna have a little fun is all," he slurred, giving her a lecherous grin.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KENSHIN!"

Kenshin, being his heroic self, rushed to Kaoru's side, grabbed her, and held his sakabatou to Okina's neck. "I will not let you harm Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo."

Thinks the ever-hopeless Kaoru, Oh Kenshin, you're so sweet . . .

"Because if anything happens to Kaoru-dono, just think of all the people who will be disappointed!"

Kenshin?

"Yahiko won't have anywhere to live, de gozaru. And Sano won't have anyone to mooch off of, de gozaru! And I'll have to go back to being a -ORO?!"

There was a big WHACK! as Kenshin flew across the other side of the room. Cried a demonic looking Kaoru, "KENSHIN NO BAKA!"

Okina laughed and wobbled over to Hiko. "Thaz one strong an' weird chick, huh drinking buddy?"

Hiko nodded and drank some sake. "I don't know what my baka deishi sees in her."

"She cute?"

"Yeah, I guess." Swig.

"I wan' some sake."

"No, this is mine."

"How come's you isn't drunky-wunky?"

"What the hell is drunky-wunky?"

"You know, drunk."

"Because I don't get drunk. My level of tolerance is very high."

"Wow," marveled Okina, "You gotta be Super Tolerance-Man!"

Eyeing Okina suspiciously, Hiko nodded. "Yeah, OK, sure . . ."

"I know a guy, Shinomori Aoshi, can't drink. Not a drop of sake. I dunno why. Too bad he don't gots your tolerance."

"Yes, too bad."

Okina hiccuped. Smiling stupidly, he said, "I'm a gonna go get some more bottle stuff, what's it called . . ."

Hiko cannot read English. He cannot read French. He cannot read German. But, dangit, when it comes to alcohol, he can read, speak, and write ANYTHING. "It's called wine Okina."

"HEY, WHO'RE YOU CALLING OKINA?!" So saying this, Okina stood up, wobbled, and then fell over in a drunk stupor.

Hiko swigged his sake and smiled and nudged the unconscious man with his foot. Limp as a wet rag. "I think we're done now."

Aku is too busy crying over the completed bottle of vintage 1933 and holding onto Enishi, saying that her plan was ruined. MoMo and Kupo were trying to hold Kaoru off of Kenshin. Kenshin was oroing and being swirly-eyed. No one seemed to care that Okina was down and out. So what does Hiko do?

He swigs his sake, that's what he does.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MoMo: That one was new.

Aku: How come you're first in the conversation?!

MoMo: Because I'M the one typing the damned chapter.

Aku: Why do you curse so much?

MoMo: Why do you love Enishi so much?

Aku: Why do you love Sephiroth so much?

MoMo: Because he is God.

Sephiroth: That's right, I am God.

Vincent: And to think, I am your father . . .

Sephiroth: WHAT?!

Kupo: That's enough of that . . .

Ayame: SUGAR!

Suzume: Sugar, sugar!

NEXT CHAPPIE: SUGAR-SWEET AYAME AND SUZUME!


	12. Ayame and Suzume

Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic by aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
RK and anything else we use in this belongs to their original owners, which isn't us.  
  
Aku-chan: But I own Kupo-chan!  
  
MoMo-ChAn: You mean he isn't the one from FF9?  
  
Kupo-chan: How dare you make me appear to be like him!  
  
Aku-chan: He's my baby moogle.  
  
MoMo-ChAn: *sweat drop*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ayame! Suzume!" Kaoru cried out, surprised to find the two little girls there at Aku-chan's house, yet alone there to play a round of kimodameshi!  
  
"Hello, Kaoru-nee-chan!" They cried out in unison, giggling, before running over to the cute moogle standing by the entrance. And next to him was aku-chan, stuffed into a moogle outfit, and sweatdropping at she held out the map.  
  
"Aku! Why are you dressed up in that old moogle outfit?" MoMo-ChAn declared, quite annoyed.  
  
"It was all his idea!" Aku pointed to Kupo-chan and MoMo just sweat dropped. "Any, we have to get this chapter going! Only a few more left till the end!"   
  
"Which means we can go home, right?" asks Vincent, looking all too innocent.  
  
"We'll have to think about that one."  
  
Massive sweatdrop.  
  
"Well, good luck you two, and Kupo-chan, get EVERYTHING that is on that list I gave you, or else." Aku waves nicely as the trio-made up of Ayame, Suzume and Kupo-chan enter the gates.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" cried out Kaoru, glaring at Aku and MoMo with death in her eyes. "You are sending children into that place!"  
  
"The worst thing that could happen to them is getting a cavity," muttered Aku, who was now out of the moogle outfit and currently setting it on fire.  
  
Some strange guy wearing equally strange clothes shows up and howls, "NO!!! The outfit I last wore at the play house in Lindblum!" He appears to get stuck in a shocked position as he stares at the fire.  
  
Another strange looking guy shows up, taking his friend away with an apologetic smile, "I always told him to go into painting."  
  
"Oro…"  
  
Another round of massive sweatdrops.  
  
  
Ayame and Suzume found themselves in a heaven on earth sort of place, all around them were things little girls their age loved and wanted-including the western treat, candy! But let us not forget all the other stuff, now shall we?  
  
"I want to go there! No there! No there!" They were overwhelmed by what they saw and were suddenly running off-keeping together as they wouldn't be separated-they went first to check out the spinning horse thing that went round and round in circles. One look and they agreed to get on, but the horses where just to high up for them to reach.  
  
In a pink puff, a ladder was there, and each girl was able to get on to the horse they wanted. They ride that thing several times before they got off and went in search of something else, when they came upon the first doll store.  
  
And you people think Aku-chan's place was a Barbie Castle, this place was full of Barbie and her friends, as well as the cars, and boyfriends and all that junk. And pink, there was too much pink and old girly stuff, and so the two left, going to the next doll store that held more things they were interested in.  
  
There were rag dolls and one with porcelain faces and wooden ones, as well as the odd cornhusk doll, but they both chose one they liked and exited the store, both carrying one that they liked under their arms. Ayame had taken one with a porcelain face and arms and legs, dressed in a nice blue dress with flowers here and there, wearing a straw hat over her brown curls.  
  
Suzume had taken a mob doll, dressed in a skirt and shirt of red flowered print, along with a white apron with equally small flowers like before. A small bonnet covered her black hair; her face was white with blushing freckles, black eyes and a thin black smile. Adorable and simple, also something that looked easy to make and repair if case be. Which she hoped the repair part would never happen.  
  
As they left, a bodiless hand put money into the cash register, with the same pink puff of smoke as the ladder did, all the while muttering about how children were so expensive. A giant mallet appeared in another burst of smoke and flattened said hand into the counter.  
  
The next shop they came upon was where Kupo-chan was, but they didn't go in, only looked through the window at the little cakes and cookies set out in the display. A soft music started to play and several cookies came together to form a body, and two of the bodies came together and started dancing to the tune. Until it came to an end. The girls clapped and the cookie bodies bowed and went back to their regular places.  
  
The two went one and found themselves at a bakery shop, the sweet smelling bread taking them in and thus they started feasting. And while they feasted, the bodiless hands were grumbling about money, and the mallet was smashing them into the counter, but the girls didn't notice; they were to busy eating sweets.  
  
Then they rode on the horse thing again, enjoying the motions and music while holding their dolls in their arms, and eating ice cream of many different flavors.  
  
But soon enough, time was going by and they were both tired and went off to find a place to sleep.  
  
A small house is what they found, created by candy, but the evil laughter that came from with in told them not to enter, and thus they went along their way and soon found the exit, where Kupo-chan was waiting, several hundred bags, stuffed to the rim, waited with him.  
  
They went through the door.  
  
  
"Oh! Are you two alright?" Asked Kaoru, gather the little girls into her arms, and only succeeded in getting herself sticky from the sugar that covered the two.  
  
"Something tells me that you two need a bath, de gozaru yo," said Kenshin, smiling softly.  
  
"Good Kupo-chan! You got it all!" Aku-chan was looking over the bags, and dragged out something in a red package and proceeded to eat it.  
  
MoMo just looked between her and the bags with a sweat drop. She knew that those bags would nonetheless help her do something… completely idiotic anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MoMo-ChAn: Well that wasn't so bad…  
  
Aku-chan: *snore*  
  
Kupo-chan: She's sleeping.  
  
MoMo-ChAn: But she just ate enough KitKats to put a normal person on a sugar high.  
  
Kupo-chan: It puts her to sleep.  
  
MoMo-ChAn: … Well wake her up! We need to discuss the use of the color pink and the non-inclusion of my beloved Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: *sneaking a piece of candy* What?  
  
MoMo: SEPHIROTH-SAMA! **Smiles really big, then grabs the candy from him** Mine. **Eats candy**


	13. MoMo and Tomoe

A/N: KONNICHIWA MINNA! This is the last chapter I will write for this fanfic . . . Don't cry, I know you'll miss me . . . **Starts crying** I'll miss you guys! Actually I probably won't seeing as how I don't really receive your reviews, aku-chan does, but STILL! And since she got to do kimodameshi with Enishi, then I get to go too!  
  
**Quote of the Day** "What if tomorrow, the war could be over? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?" - Morpheus, The Matrix Reloaded  
  
Disclaimer: You know what we don't own. We know what we don't own. So get off our backs, we're not making any money, dammit!  
  
Kimodameshi: a collaboration fic between aku-chan and MoMo-ChAn  
  
Chapter Second to last (a.k.a. The Queen Card)  
  
  
"Gosh that was sweet of them to get all this candy for us."  
  
At the present moment, MoMo and aku are eating candy. Their mouths are smeared with sugar and sticky sweetness. Kupo-chan is lying on the ground, his mouth also smeared with sugary sweetness. He patted his stomach and let out a satisfying burp. He smiled and blinked in pure happiness.  
  
"You look disgusting," Sephiroth said to MoMo, a frown on his face as he sees her stuff three or four chocolates in her mouth at one time.  
  
"I know," said MoMo, chocolate spraying from her mouth. Sephiroth winced.  
  
"What about me?" cried aku. "Aren't you going to insult me Vinnie?" Aku looked around and found no Vinnie. "Hey . . . Where's Vinnie anyway?"  
  
"Up in a tree," replied Sephiroth, weighing the possibilities of chopping off MoMo's head with his Masamune.  
  
"Why is he in a tree?"  
  
"Oh aku, he's probably repenting or cursing himself for letting down Lucrecia and Sephiroth and locking himself in a coffin for thirty some odd years . . ."  
  
"What's this about Vincent letting me down?"  
  
"Really Sephy, you need to start reading the good fanfics," MoMo said, licking her sugarcoated fingers.  
  
"Don't call me Sephy. Nobody calls me Sephy."  
  
"Oh? I'll just change my name to Nobody then."  
  
Sephiroth decides that it's not worth it to kill MoMo. "Can I . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want candy. Gimme."  
  
"Here." Aku throws a pack of Starburst® at Sephiroth, who catches it with ease (because he is a GOD!). "It's about time you worthless worm."  
  
"Wow aku, you're lucky. Sephiroth-sama called you a worthless worm!"  
  
Aku ignored her friend and continued to eat the candy. Kaoru and Kenshin come over at stare at the two girls who are still stuffing their faces.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Eating. Want some?"  
  
Kaoru politely shakes her head to the offered bar of Hershey's® chocolate. Kenshin, however, takes the chocolate bar, pulls back the wrapper, and takes a bite. He smiles and takes another bite. "What is this?"  
  
"IS CHOCOLATE!" screamed MoMo, blowing back Kenshin's hair.  
  
"Oro? Well, it's very good, de gozaru."  
  
"IS CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE ALWAYS GOOD! EXCEPT WHEN THERE'S NOT ENOUGH!" MoMo screamed.  
  
Kaoru, seeing how much Kenshin liked the chocolate snatched another candy bar before anyone could stop her. She too pulled back the wrapper and stuffed the chocolate into her mouth.  
  
"Doesn't Kaoru go nuts when she's drunk?" asked MoMo.  
  
"Hai, de gozaru."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything, MoMo?" asked aku.  
  
"I dunno, maybe she'll go-"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"-hyper."  
  
"THISSTUFFISGOOD,IWANTMOREGIMMEMORENOWGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME! COMEONWE'REALLFRIENDSHEREWESHOULDSHARE!" cried a sugar-high Kaoru, grabbing any candy that was in reach.  
  
"OH NO!" screamed aku. "GRAB THE CANDY AND RUN!"  
  
Aku, MoMo, Kenshin, Kupo, and Sephiroth grabbed the candy and ran.  
  
You know what? I'm completely off from what I'm supposed to write. Let's make Kaoru sane and let's bring Tomoe into the picture like she's supposed to be.  
  
"What just happened?" asked a now sane Kaoru.  
  
"The person typing changed stuff," said aku.  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then, walking out from behind a big peach tree (ha! Bet you thought it would be a CHERRY TREE!), Tomoe appeared.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
Kenshin went into shock and could not move. Kaoru notices Kenshin's lack of movement and nudges him. "Kenshin? Kenshin, daijoubu desu ka?" She poked him and he fell over, swirly-eyed style.  
  
Tomoe walked slowly over to Kenshin. "Kenshin? Kenshin is that you?"  
  
Kaoru, being Kaoru, immediately becomes jealous. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yukishiro Tomoe. I know Kenshin . . . we were kinda married . . ."  
  
"NANI?!" screamed Kaoru, and fell over in a dead faint.  
  
"Oh dear," whispered Tomoe.  
  
"TOMOE! Sorry I waited until the fourth page to type you in!" cried MoMo.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Forget about it. Come on, we gotta go walk Kimodameshi!"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
Kupo-chan flittered over to MoMo and gave her the map. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"HAI!" said MoMo, saluting the moogle. She grabbed Tomoe's arm and started dragging her to the forest's entrance when . . .  
  
"Tomoe-nee-san!"  
  
Tomoe stopped and slowly turned around. "Eni-chan?"  
  
Enishi ran out to his big sister, not smiling crazily, and gave her a hug. "Nee-san, I thought Battousai killed you! And I'm not Eni-chan, I'm an adult now."  
  
"Gomen. But Enishi, what happened to your hair?"  
  
Enishi colored a bit and said, "Well I kinda went nuts after I saw that (curse word, it's still a G fic) Battousai kill you."  
  
"HEY!" shouted MoMo, "This is touching and everything, but Tomoe and I have to go walk Kimodameshi!"  
  
"I'll go with you; I'm not leaving my nee-san with a psychopath like you."  
  
"YOU CAN'T! You've already done it! You'll be blocked!"  
  
Enishi's eyes glowered and said, "Watch me." He went up to the entrance and sadly hit an invisible barrier. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"I told you so," said MoMo, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"MOMO! HOW DARE YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE OUT AT MY BELOVED ENISHI! YOU MUST PAY!" roared aku-chan, becoming a giant demon.  
  
"HOW DARE YOUR ENISHI DISOBEY ME! I NEED TO PUNISH THE MASTER!" MoMo roared back, also becoming a giant demon.  
  
So while our beloved authors duel it out as gigantic demons, Tomoe and Enishi catch up on what they've been doing. Seen Akira in heaven, training till he almost died, relaxing, killing, thinking about Kenshin, thinking about how to kill Kenshin . . .  
  
Sooner or later, the giant demonness's realize that fighting is futile and the only thing to do is to return to their old, dorky-looking selves.  
  
"All right," panted MoMo, "I'm gonna have FUN. Let's go Tomoe." She ran to the brother and sister, grabbed the sister, and ran off into the dark woods. Screaming at the fact that his sister was taken away from him, Enishi threw himself at the forest barrier, trying to get in.  
  
"Oh Eni ~ shi," said aku in a singsong voice.  
  
"Not now, I have to get my sister."  
  
"I can help. Remember, this story's under MY name," said aku-chan, her sunglasses reflecting the sunlight.  
  
Enishi looked at her as if she were a little more than crazy. Kupo-chan flittered up to her and said, "MoMo-ChAn won't like this."  
  
"NONSENSE! SHE'LL HAVE TONS OF FUN!"  
  
Kupo merely shrugged and gave her a copy of the map he had given MoMo. "Here. And don't forget: make a right turn at the fuzzle tree. Oh, and let Cloud down too."  
  
Taking the map, aku-chan and Enishi set off. Unbeknownst (is that a cool word?) to aku-chan, Enishi was plotting to kill her at the fuzzle tree. But how would he let a cloud down? He drew his blade, held it above his head, and was about to bring upon aku's own blonde head, but . . .  
  
"Hey what are you trying to do, koishii?"  
  
Enishi cringed at her words and put his katana away. He remembered that she said that the story (which he didn't really understand) was under her name so she couldn't be killed. Darn. Now he'd be stuck with her forever . . .  
  
**WITH TOMOE AND MOMO**  
  
"I WANNA GO ON THE ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"What's a roller coaster?"  
  
MoMo dragged Tomoe over to a big roller coaster with at least five loops and two corkscrews. MoMo looked at the design. "Hmm . . . well, I can't wear my glasses with the corkscrews . . . I'll just have to wear contacts."  
  
MoMo took out white contacts with black swirls on them, turned away from Tomoe, took off her glasses (YOU CAN'T SEE MY EYES!), and put the contacts on. The contacts gave the illusion that she still had the glasses, but she didn't. Grabbing Tomoe again, who is very confused by the way, she went on the roller coaster.  
  
I don't think I need to describe the roller coaster. If you haven't been on one 'cause you're too scared or too small, tough.  
  
"THAT WAS FUN!" shouted MoMo, walking funnily and swirly glasses back on. Tomoe was pale and clutched a red pole. MoMo looked around and found a snack cart. Seeing blue cotton candy, she ran over to it, put a nickel on the counter (it's my dream amusement park, get off my back) and got two cotton candies. Putting a dime on the counter, MoMo got nachos and cheese. Deciding that Tomoe probably wasn't used to hot stuff, she shunned the green peppers.  
  
"OI! Tomoe! I got FOOD!" Then she realized that she had forgotten something. THE SODAS. As Tomoe limped over to the table (she's still disoriented), MoMo went back, put down a quarter and got two Dr. Pepper™s. Putting one down in front of Tomoe, she sipped the soda, munched on a nacho, and sucked on cotton candy. Tomoe, staring at the strange food, asked her, "Don't they have noodles?"  
  
"No. It's an amusement park. Really, you need to keep up with present day stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've only been dead."  
  
MoMo smiled, slurped the rest of her soda, pushed the remaining nachos over Tomoe and ate all the cotton candy. "Yum. Nothing like cotton candy."  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY NEE-SAN!"  
  
MoMo's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, how the hell did he get here?"  
  
Tomoe's head twisted around. "Enishi?"  
  
"Tomoe-nee-san! Don't worry, I'll get you away from that madwoman!" cried Enishi, running as fast as he could from the entrance of the amusement park (which shall henceforth be called . . . Anime/Game Fun Land!) that was quite far from the snack table. Aku-chan pouted and tapped Enishi's shoulder, miraculously keeping up with him, and said, "MoMo isn't a madwoman."  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you!"  
  
"Come on Tomoe, let's go!" Grabbing Tomoe's hand, MoMo ran in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, with all the seats shaped like a different anime/game character. Like one was Kenshin, another was Folken (Escaflowne), another was Zechs (Gundam Wing), another was Sakura (CCS), another was Kotori (X), and so on.  
  
"But Enishi-" Tomoe protested.  
  
"KEEP RUNNING!"  
  
MoMo slapped two tickets down on the ticket booth and got herself and Tomoe in the head shaped like Citan (Xenogears) and slammed the door shut. The Ferris Wheel started automatically as Enishi and aku ran up.  
  
"Can't we . . . wait a . . . while . . . and . . . catch breath?" panted aku.  
  
"NO! I have to get my nee-san!" shouted Enishi, running up and attaching himself to the next seat that came by, which just happened to be Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho).  
  
"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME ENISHI!" shouted aku, grabbing onto the next seat, which just happened to be Locke (Final Fantasy VI).  
  
Staring out the window of the Citan seat, Tomoe marveled at the gigantic amusement park. "Wow . . . kirei . . . How was all this made?"  
  
"Imagination, technology, and the ability to be a fanfic author," replied MoMo, looking out at the back window and saw Enishi jumping on the tops of the seats in order to get to theirs and aku, who had gained a glider somehow, right behind him.  
  
"What's a fanfic?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Don't bother. You may have been dead, but you died in an anime set in the 1800s. You're forgiven for your ignorance," said MoMo, dread creeping in her voice as Enishi loomed closer.  
  
Tomoe frowned. "What's going on? Since when did Kenshin look so nice? And who was that girl with him? And why did Enishi choose to kill Kenshin?"  
  
"Gods woman, Kenshin's been nice since you DIED. That's the whole reason he became a rurouni and started using a sakabatou! And Kaoru is the girl's name. She runs the Kamiya Dojo, is short on money, and somehow manages to support an apprentice, a freeloader, and Kenshin. She's very strong. And Enishi doesn't like Kenshin because he saw Kenshin kill you and he kinda freaked. He went nuts, swore revenge, hair went white from overexertion, and became a much better fighter than Kenshin. Eventually he's supposed to kidnap Kaoru in an attempt to kill Kenshin. There, happy?"  
  
Tomoe's eyes were wide. "Are you serious?"  
  
MoMo replied, "Yes. Open that door, will you? Enishi's about to catch up with our head. No? All right, I will!" MoMo opened the door, grabbed Tomoe (again) and jumped out of the seat. Enishi watched in horror as his nee-san and MoMo plunged into the ground.  
  
"TOMOE-NEE-SAN!" he cried.  
  
No need to worry. I can't die.  
  
MoMo and Tomoe landed safely in one of those little train thingies that go all the way around a park, but is not a monorail. The train chugged and whistled something that sounded remarkably like, "I think I can, I think I can."  
  
Enishi roared in fury and threw himself of the seat he was on (which was shaped like Kimahri's head FFX) down to the train. Unfortunately, the train would run out of cars and aku saw that.  
  
"ENISHI-SAMA!" she cried, swooping her glider down and grabbing him. She grunted as she grabbed him. "Wow," she gasped, "you're heavy."  
  
"Shut up and get my nee-san!"  
  
And so began the long and rather eventful chase around a theme park. The Hall of Mirrors that'll make you look like a distorted anime character! The Laser Tag game where you get to put on Xenosaga masks. The Rapids where you get to sit in round raft thingies with anime or game scenes depicted on them! The cardboard cutouts of anime or game people where you could put your head in and take a picture. The Sailor Moon roller coaster where you go through the Silver Millennium, Tokyo, Elysion, and Crystal Tokyo! The Rurouni Kenshin game where you get to pretend that you can actually fight with a katana/sakabatou! And let's not forget ANGELIC LAYER ARENA where you get to use the angel dolls to battle one another! But since there's so much, it would take too long to describe it all. So let's make a long story short.  
  
Panting, MoMo collapsed to the ground with Tomoe. Aku fell down right next to them. Enishi stood for a while, then leaned against a statue of Sephiroth (FFVII).  
  
"You win Enishi," whispered MoMo, turning over.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But it's too bad."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tomoe got up and a white light shone around her. Wings burst from her back and aku said, "She's no angel." To which MoMo retorted, "Kenshin liked her. And she's your sister-in-law." And aku said, "Shut up."  
  
"Nee-san?" Enishi said.  
  
Tomoe turned to him, gave him a hug and a peck on the forehead. "I have to go Eni-chan. Be good." Then she floated into the air and flew away.  
  
This does not have a good effect on Enishi who has already lost his sister once. "Tomoe-nee-san . . ."  
  
MoMo begins to cry. "OH ENISHI, I'VE BEEN SO SELFISH! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU TWO BE TOGETHER! BE HAPPY! BE HAPPY!" she cries, shaking him.  
  
"Let's go back," said aku, rested now.  
  
"Fine. If you try anything, I will kill you," muttered Enishi.  
  
"What was that koishii?"  
  
MoMo laughed and a green portal appeared beneath them, taking them back.  
  
****END****  
  
Aku: Why did you make Enishi sad?  
  
MoMo: Because I wanted to play with Tomoe.  
  
Enishi: You (curse word)! That's the last time I'll ever see my sister!  
  
Aku: But you'll go to heaven someday Enishi.  
  
Enishi: -_-;;;  
  
Sephiroth: Have you seen Vincent?  
  
MoMo: **hearts in eyes** No . . .  
  
Sephiroth: DAMN HIM! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME VALENTINE!!! **Storms off**  
  
Vincent: **In a tree** Thank the Planet he didn't see me . . . wait a minute, thank the Planet, where did that come from?!  
  
**In the distance . . .**  
  
Hartia: It's time for me to once again become . . .BLACK TIGER! **Remembers being called Shrimp Man and flinches**  



	14. Kenshin and Kaoru

Kimodameshi: Last Chapter, King Card: Kenshin and Kaoru

We do not own anything in this fic-except for Kupo-chan, cause that's my nickname in a moogle body. ^.^ Oh, and our own names. Well, mine anyway, MoMo stole hers from a Sailor Moon side story...

AN: This is the end of the collaboration fic between MoMo-ChAn and aku-chan. Hopefully, we won't forget to send all the characters we have borrowed home. Hopefully that is.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, only you two are left!" MoMo announced, looking at Kaoru and Kenshin. "Though I have no idea what Aku has in store for you. Since that Enishi-Tomoe meeting, she hasn't been feeling very well."

"Oro, will Aku-dono be alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Maybe, who knows. Somehow, she loves the guy."

"Love is a weakness," muttered Sephiroth, "Besides, I thought she loved Vincent."

"Oh, that's just a crush. She REALLY liked that one. And I agree. Love is a weakness. Look what it did to your mom, Lucrecia, and Vinnie," MoMo replied.

"What?!"

"Kupo! You two have to get going now!" cried Kupo-chan, pushing Kaoru and Kenshin to the entrance while MoMo and Sephiroth talked.

"We're going, but what exactly do we have to do?" demanded Kaoru.

"I don't know, kupo!" The moogle started crying. "Aku-chan has been locked up someplace for a while trying to decide what is going to happen! She didn't even give me a map to give to you!"

The creature continued to cry. "Red Mantle Wipe!" Red Mantle showed up, picking up the moogle and rocking it like a baby. Every one stared at him-except the crying moogle that is. "What? I have a soft spot for cute furry things in pain."

"She doesn't love me!!!" Kupo-chan cried out.

"Of course she does!" muttered MoMo. "I gave her the nickname she used for you…"

"What are you two still doing here!" Aku showed up, ushering K and K into the open door, closing it with a slam afterwards.

"I don't like the look in her eyes," whispered MoMo.

"How can you even see them?" replied Sephiroth.

"I just can… we had better keep an eye on those two, and rescue them in case something happens…" MoMo thought for a moment. "I know! We can go get Cloud and get him into the thing!"

Unfortunately she spoke too loudly. And didn't he already go through Kimodameshi? Though no one thought this, they just remembered that he was still in the tree.

"Worried about those two? No need to, they are my favorite RK couple! 'Sides, Cloud is still in the tree." Aku smiled before bouncing off into her pink Barbie dollhouse, which she had painted pink again instead of the gray MoMo had already made it, slamming the door behind her. 

"Houston… we can all be afraid now…"

Kenshin looked around their surroundings wearily, keeping a hold of Kaoru's hand, as she wanted to walk off down the path, but Kenshin didn't like the way things looked around them. They were in a big building, well-lighted and empty, except for shops and plants and benches all filled with things to be sold to shoppers- if they ever came. It seemed like the mall hadn't seen life in years- everything was outdated, the plants were dead, and even the fake plants looked brown and wilted.

"Um, Kenshin, I think we are supposed to go there," said Kaoru, pointing to the opening of a place, its sign flashing neon, 'Virtual Experience: Monster Fighting.'

"And why do you think that, Kaoru-dono?" 

"Because of that," Kaoru pointed at a sign that flashed 'Go there,' as well a bunch of others saying 'that way' and such things.

"Then I guess we should go, de gozaru," Kenshin said, though he didn't look like he wanted to go.

Kaoru tried to get ahead of Kenshin, even if it meant having to let go of Kenshin's hand, but then again, hadn't she just heard of Tomoe? Though, it was said that such a beautiful person had died. She felt herself get pulled back, Kenshin hadn't let go, and was forcing her to drag him along if she wanted to go any faster.

Soon enough they made it there, coming up to a ticket booth were a masked person waited, looking like skeleton, complete with a white smile-which made Kaoru scream in shock and surprise as the thing laughed. Kenshin glared at it. "Stop staring- someone might think you like me or something."

It laughed again. "Go on in, they are expecting you."

With a glance at the black entrance Kenshin took Kaoru by the hand and dragged her on in-she was still in aftershock of the laughing skeleton. Inside they found themselves having to go through what appeared to be a metal detector, though it was far from it. But when the came out, they were wearing a sort of device around their shoulder, as well a gun one would use in Laser Tag.

"Hello everyone!" shouted a voice over an intercom. "Please keep walking forward until I tell you to stop…that means you two…"

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed, looking around.

"Where did that come from?" Kaoru asked.

"Please walk forward until I tell you to stop. I don't get paid by the hour people."

The two shrugged before walking on, until the voice told them to stop. In front of them where chair looking things, small two-seaters compartments, waited. The voice told them to sit down in one, which they did.

Kaoru gasped again as the cars started moving and freaky music filled the air-like that from the Haunted House at Disney Land™.

Aku looked at her mirror with a dead look watching the two. Why exactly was she doing this again? Oh yeah, so Enishi would like her. Pathetic, but she was going to make it that Enishi wouldn't know what hit him when you were doing something for the one you loved. He wouldn't make it anywhere near the two.

And how exactly was she going to do that? A hall of mirrors in a Virtual Reality place would make anyone lost.

Meanwhile, Kaoru decided she was scared of the ghost-especially the one who decided to sit where in between her and Kenshin, some of it was even in her body! By the time the ride was over she was quite shaken up. Kenshin thought it was quite funny, but wouldn't make a sound in case he got hit. It all didn't appear real to him, even if Kaoru thought it was.

"Okay people, from this point on you are going to go through the real battle-remember to destroy all those monsters."

"Um…I don't kill, de gozaru yo."

"They're not real honey, just projections. It will be all right. But if you get shot three times you die."

"Die?"

"Oh, not for real but you have to go all the way back to this point and start all of it over again. Well, what are you waiting for? I'll see you at the end."

The voice left them, as did the chair-looking things and they were all alone to go forward into a Hall of Mirrors. Here Enishi was waiting, ready to finally exact his revenge, watching the spot where Aku said they would come in from. And sure enough, he was there, walking with Kaoru in hand. The good thing was that they couldn't see him-something Aku had made sure would happen.

He charged the two and landed right in a mirror.

Once more, he tried to charge the ones he thought were real, only to land in a mirror. It happened again and again, all the times he tried.

He couldn't find the real ones. And the were standing to the side watching Enishi act like a mad man as he landed in mirror after mirror thinking it was them.

"I think we should go, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo…" Kenshin said, slowly.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

The two started walking away, leaving Enishi to attack their image in the mirrors.

Aku started laughing as she watched Enishi. Revenge was sweet.

After leaving the Hall of Mirrors and Enishi, the two found themselves in a fake forest surrounded by fake trees. Just then, something bounced out of the forest. Kaoru screamed out, "Monster!" As it was-a giant mutant beast with clawed hands.

Kenshin was faster though, dishing out the laser gun he had been given and firing. The monster vanished.

"Are you alright Kaoru?"

"Does it look like I am alright?" Kaoru yelled, scared. "Whatever that thing was, it could never be real."

"Like those things at a circus?"

"Shut up."

"Oro."

And so the two continued on, destroying monsters as they came up, neither got a hit, as Kenshin was good at making sure they dodged things. And that almost makes it sound like that Sailor Moon episode Aku had based this chapter on.

Anyway, Kaoru started to enjoy the game, except when she missed the monsters that she tried to destroy, but that is to be expected. But then, the trap hole in the floor finally caught them.

Explanation? Well, they were walking on ahead when Kenshin and Kaoru stopped right over the trap door at the "Y" shaped intersection. One wanted to go right, the other left-and who was who doesn't really matter-they couldn't decide on which direction, and Kaoru couldn't beat him into agreeing with her. Thus, like all trap doors, they had stayed their too long. With a blast of pink, they fell down-well, first a jump of surprise in the air while in their "ack" and "oro" poses and then the fall. 

Kenshin landed gracefully on his feet, catching Kaoru in his arms before she hit the ground. The two looked each other in the eye, taking one another in after such a surprise. Their lips came closer, closer, even closer now until they almost touched-when a rope ladder came down from the sky and hit Kenshin right on the head.

"Orororo!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out, asking him if he was okay.

"Fine, just let the room stop spinning first, de gozaru…"

Aku looked at her mirror and dropped to the ground. "WHY IS THIS ALL WRONG?! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Grabbing her coat, she appeared as a masked penguin-including the height of a penguin as well. She hoped away, off to make sure things went right.

Enishi had found his way out of the Hall of Mirrors, and came upon the two just climbing out of the hole using the ladder that someone had ever so gently given them. What sucked was that they couldn't see him approach them with the stealth of a tiger-the point of it though? They still couldn't see him.

He only a few yards from them when a small masked penguin landed on his head, pounding him into the ground-head first.

"Why you…!" Enishi growled, taking out his sword and started to whack repeatedly at it but missed very time! Finally, he swore and started to chase the penguin down the opposite path that Kenshin and Kaoru took.

Kaoru kept glancing at Kenshin here and there; not really sure of what she should say she kept quiet, taking in the silence. The stupid ladder had ruined her chance of finally getting a kiss from Kenshin!

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a moment, smiling at the fire in her eyes. Maybe he could do something to make up for the missed chance on a kiss…

Kaoru felt Kenshin stop, and looked behind her to see him standing still, his bangs covering his face. "Hey, Kenshin…why'd you stop?"

The red head kept quiet as he reached out and gently wrapped Kaoru in his arms, pulling her into a tight hug. Kaoru was shocked-surprised as well, but they are really the same thing, right?-by his intimate action. But she welcomed the hug none the less.

One of his hands came up, tilting her head back and brushing his lips to her own. It stopped just as suddenly as it had begun, and they looked at each other with blushes across their faces but a satisfied smile.

And so a tiny penguin seemed to show up with a tied Enishi being dragged with rope-which he was tied up in-behind it. Seeing the two, it told Enishi to stay and hopped onto Kenshin's head in a way that made the red head kiss Kaoru again-but neither really seemed to mind.

The penguin went back to Enishi and proceeded to drag him off somewhere.

Kenshin and Kaoru did make it out of their round of Kimodameshi, but more like thirty minuets latter, and hand in hand.

"Okay, the only characters who are left to return are Red Mantle…" said MoMo as she organized the anime characters they borrowed for this fic.

"Red Mantle swipe!" The ghost showed up.

"Right, through the door that says Haunted Junction, please Black Tiger?"

"Here, with my graceful steed!" Black Tiger was on a giant beetle.

"Okay, the door that says Orphen."

"Now, Sephiroth-sama- are you absolutely sure I can't have your Masamune?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and Cloud."

He's still tied and covered with fuzzles, but off of the tree and with Sephiroth-and he mumbled a, "Here."

"Good, through the Final Fantasy VII door."

"Why can't I go with them?" asked Vincent.

"Because you can't."

"Why?"

"You just can't."

"Alright," he said with a sigh.

"All that is left is Kaoru and Kenshin…Kupo-chan, are they done yet?"

"Just coming to the exit."

"Good, then we made it in time!" said Aku with a confused looking Enishi.

"What's his problem?" MoMo asked looking at him.

"He hit his head too hard on the ground…and is currently diagnosed with amnesia." Aku gave a sigh. "But he is still my Eni-chan!"

"Ah, so you made it out," said Kupo, to the new couple walking hand in hand from the exit.

"Congrats!" said MoMo. Vincent muttered his own words to them. 

"Why did she say that?" asked Enishi.

"They are a couple now," replied Aku.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, congratulations!"

"And please step through the remaining portal," said MoMo, gesturing to what looked like a regular door. The two did so, hands still together and found themselves back home.

"Oro…did that really happen?" Kenshin asked-nothing seemed to be different except for their friends asleep among the front porch of the dojo.

"I hope so," replied Kaoru, who simply leaned on Kenshin's arm, giving his hand a squeeze. Kenshin merely smiled and agreed with a kiss. 

Back at Aku's house, they split, the house taking off in a puff of pink and everyone going this way and that. And soon enough the door to Kimodameshi in this place vanished and a soft voice rang through the air.

"Um…please don't tell me you forgot about me again!"

THE END

Aku: Where did Vincent go?

MoMo: You made me send Sephiroth-sama back. So I sent Vinnie back.

Aku: YOU DIDN'T!!


End file.
